Phineas and the Spirit of the Sky
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Phineas is visited by a being called the Spirit of the Sky, and is given wings, being the apprentice of the spirit of the sky is a dangerous thing though when the Spirit of Darkness is after Phineas for its own evil purposes. Can everyone discover the secrets of the Spirit of the Sky and protect Phineas from the Spirit of Darkness, or will Phineas be taken by the evil spirit?
1. Prologue and Title Logo

**Me: Well everyone, here it is "Phineas and the Spirit of the Sky". **

**Phineas: I've got Goosebumps because I'm excited**

**Isabella: ditto **

**Me: This story was inspired by "The Galaxy and the Sea" by Galaxy-Paw on Deviantart. **

**Phineas: read and review**

**All: Carpe Diem!**

A blue ball of light flies through the clouds as a red ball of light chases it. The blue ball of light was hiding as the red light glowed with anger and frustration. Soon the red light went off in another area. The blue light came out of its hiding spot, and it flew toward a very familiar house. It looked in the window, and in the room were three beds. In the three beds slept two young boys and a teenage girl. One had a triangular head, red spiky hair, orange pajamas, and he slept on a yellow bed shaped like a raft with blue covers. The other boy had a head in the shape of an F, and he had green hair. He wore yellow pajamas and slept on a purple bed with a built in shelf above the bed with purple covers. In the middle of the two boys' beds, there lied a pink bed that was pretty average except there was a hidden compartment at the foot of the bed where things could be stored. The covers had pictures of pink and purple hearts. On the bed slept a teenage girl with a pencil neck, shorter brown hair who wore glasses and pink pajamas.

The one that caught the light's attention the most was the triangle head. The light didn't know why it was drawn to the boy, but it felt like he was special. The light then used some magic to open the window, and it flew up to the boy. He was peacefully dreaming. Only after seeing his front view, did the light also see him have an arm around a teal platypus with a tangerine beak and tangerine webbed feet for his back feet. The tail was another shade of orange. The platypus and the boy slept peacefully. The boy kicked a leg and turned his head a bit. The light could tell that the boy was dreaming peacefully. Then the light looked at some writing on the side of his raft bed. It read "S.S Phineas". The light assumed that was the boy's name. Then it thought of something. It had heard it would need an apprentice. The light has also heard that name. Possibly in dreams in had when it was just a spec of light. Soon the sun would rise, and the light decided to return the next night, but during the day, the light would investigate the boy a little more. The light flew out the window and shut the window, and it flew off, leaving the boys, girl and platypus to sleep and dream soundly.

*Fade to black!*

_A fluffy cloud is shown, and it zooms out to reveal a bit more of the sky. The blue light from earlier shines flies around, and suddenly a form of wings with the blue dust fly by revealing a blue dusty/glittery shape of the triangle headed boy. Then it shows a dusty/glittery shape of the boy with the head shaped like an F. Then that fades and it shows the pencil necked teenage girl with glasses. Then that fades to reveal a little girl wearing a dress and wearing a bow. Then that fades and reveals the platypus. Then that fades and reveals another pencil neck, but with longer hair and no glasses. Then the light flies up and spreads glittery blue dust around in an oval shape, and it rains revealing a glittery/dusty form of wings again. Then that fades and the light spells a logo that says __**"Phineas and Ferb in" **__in a glittery/dusty form. The glittery dust fades and the logo shows __**"Phineas and the Spirit of the Sky"**__ but it is more cleaned up and it's on a cloud, and the wings appear again, but they aren't glittery. They are a more silvery/white color, and it appears on the side of the logo. Then it all fades into blue glittery dust, and the dust rains down fading to black._

**Me: What do you think? Pretty good beginning right?**

**Phineas: I thought it was pretty dramatic**

**Isabella: me too**

**Me: I'm thinking about doing a soundtrack listing to go with this because I have so many songs that remind me of this story that also involve wings, flying, or hope/inspiration.**

**Phineas: one song has all of that lol**

**Me: yes, yes it does**

**Isabella: I wonder what that light is**

**Me: well we'll just have to find out lol**

**Isabella: anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	2. What is That Light?

**Me: Well here's the next chapter**

**Phineas: she only owns Marissa, Alyssa, Alycia and The Spirit of the Sky…the light form**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Phineas Flynn, a ten year old inventor with a triangular shaped head opened his eyes to the sound of his secret agent pet platypus's chatter. Ferb Fletcher, another ten year old inventor with an F shaped head and Marissa Flynn, Phineas' fifteen year old sister with a pencil neck, much like her sixteen year old sister, Candace, were also woken up by the sound of their platypus's chatter.

"Good morning guys," Phineas said optimistically.

"So what's the plan for today Phineas?" Marissa asked her brother.

"Well…I was thinking maybe…um…I don't know," Phineas replied, "but we'll think of something."

"We always do," Marissa said.

"Yes, yes we do," Phineas said, and the two laughed.

The three got out of bed, and they headed downstairs with Perry on their trail as well. Marissa was about to make some cereal, but Phineas stopped her.

"Uhp, uhp, uhp, I'll get it, you just sit down," he said as he pointed at the chair.

"But-"

"Sit."

Marissa shrugged, and she sat down and saved a spot so Phineas was between her and Ferb. She watched as Phineas climbed the counter just to get to the cupboard. She thought it was so cute. She didn't like when others made fun of Phineas for his height and head, but she loved it because it was so adorable. She watched as Phineas grabbed the cupboard for support.

"What cereal do you want Marissa?" he asked.

"Um Cookie Crisp if there is any," Marissa said.

"Um…yep there's some left…oh there's only a little left. I think enough for one bowl, but you can have it Marissa."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Ferb and I can just have Lucky Charms."

"Well, alright."

As Phineas got the two boxes of cereal and two bowls, the blue ball of light was floating under the table where it wouldn't be seen. It was watching the boy. It seemed to like what it was seeing. This boy was definitely something special. Suddenly, Phineas lost his footing, and he fell, but something odd happened. He glowed blue, and was stopped in midair. Phineas stared in awe as he was getting let down. Suddenly, he saw a light under the table. The light didn't want to be seen yet because it wasn't time just yet. The light then disappeared, and Phineas landed on his feet. Phineas wondered what just happened. Was that light what saved him, and where did it go? He decided to shake it off, and he picked up the cereal boxes, and he walked over to Marissa and Ferb who were staring in awe.

"Phineas…what just happened? You were falling, and you started floating and glowing. What the heck did you do?" Marissa asked him.

"It wasn't me. There was a light under the table. It glows the same color as the glow I had, which makes me assume that that's what saved me from falling nose first onto the floor," Phineas said.

"Where'd the light go?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know. It disappeared as I landed on my feet."

"Do you think it's your guardian angel?"

"I don't know what it is. It glows blue, so I don't know. I've never seen anything like it. Let's just drop it and eat."

"Alright."

The three just ate in silence. Perry had his platypus food. Nobody spoke, and not even Perry chattered. After breakfast, the three (and Perry) went upstairs to get dressed. Phineas still wondered about that blue light, and why it saved him. After Phineas got in his white and orange striped T-shirt, blue cargo shorts with big pockets, and blue and white tennis shoes with no socks, Ferb got into his yellow torso, tall purple pants with a light purple belt, and black and white tennis shoes, and Marissa got into her pink T-shirt, black skirt, black mary jane shoes with pink tall socks, they went outside to think about what to build today. Phineas just couldn't get that light out of his head though. It was so strange. Maybe it WAS his guardian angel. He tried to shake it off, but the thought was stuck in there. He then thought about what to build today.

"Hey guys, what if we built a machine that projects dreams and memories on a screen? We could see what that light is maybe."

"I thought you wanted to drop it."

"Yeah I did, but the thought won't leave my mind."

"Well, I guess we could. Ferb, what do you think?" Marissa asked her step-brother.

Ferb nodded, and they got right to work. As they were working, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, a ten year old girl with raven black hair, a fuchsia pink dress, purple belt, white T-shirt, fuchsia pink and white tennis shoes, and a matching fuchsia pink bow walked in with her older sister, Alyssa Garcia Shapiro, one of Marissa's best friends who looked much like Isabella only her hair was light brown and wavy, she had a taller rather than wider head, she wore a purple T-shirt, black skirt, and purple and black tennis shoes with tall purple socks ,on her trail.

"Hey Phineas, what 'cha doin?" Isabella said as she approached Phineas, and Alyssa approached Marissa.

"We're just building a device that projects dreams and memories like a movie," Phineas said, "I think we'll call it the Memory Scan-inator."

"Why the inator part?" Isabella asked.

"Well, Memory Scanner has already been taken, and I guess I inherited the habit of naming inventions 'inators' from my dad."

"Oh, yeah that explains it."

"And I'm just worried about him. I mean, he didn't build anything to make that happen, and I'm just worried and scared," Marissa said as she explained the whole 'light' thing to Alyssa.

"So, he was getting cereal, and he lost his footing and a blue light saved him?" Alyssa asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but yes."

"I believe it. We've seen some crazy things in one summer alone."

"Boy, I'll say."

The girls laughed as Phineas and Isabella were talking about the exact same thing.

"You don't know what it is either?" Isabella asked her boyfriend.

"No, and that's what's scaring me. Trust me, when Vol- I mean…You-Know-Who saved me from falling onto the pointy rocks…it was just like that Isabella, except it was green rather than blue like this time. Isabella, what if it's another evil thing? What if it's another thing like The Shadow?**(A/n: The Shadow and the story it's referencing "Evil Phineas Rewrite" is sole property of TheCartoonFanatic01)** Isabella, we barely got away from The Shadow alive. We barely got away from any of those villains alive. What if this is something even worse? I want to know what it is, and why it saved me."

"Maybe it's a good spirit and you're special. You never know Phineas."

"I know, I'm just…I don't want another 'The Shadow' incident."

"Or Anti-Phineas."

Phineas shuddered, and Isabella remembered that just mentioning the name itself was like saying Vol-You Know Who to Phineas.

"Sorry Phineas, I forgot," Isabella said.

"It's okay. It's not as bad as it used to be. To be honest, I don't know what to be more afraid of," Phineas said.

As he began to list off all the villains after him, Candace, Phineas and Marissa's sixteen year old sister who had a pencil neck like Marissa, but she didn't wear glasses and she had longer orangish reddish hair, and she wore a red tank top with a white skirt with a red belt and white mary jane shoes with shorter red socks, walked outside, and Stacy, Candace's best friend who had black hair, a teal shirt with a blue green skirt and turquoise tall socks with black shoes, and Alycia Hirano, Marissa's other best friend who resembled Stacy except she had shorter really dark brown hair, a lighter purple T-shirt with matching tall socks, a black skirt with black shoes and wore glasses, walked in the backyard. Alycia approached Alyssa and Marissa, and Stacy approached Candace.

Later on, after chatting a while longer, Heinz Doofenshmirtz had pulled into the driveway. He approached his son and the rest of the gang. Phineas looked up at his father, and Heinz could tell Phineas was curious about something. Ever since the whole 'Poofenplotz and Rodney' fiasco, they've learned to understand each other even more than they did as friends before Phineas knew he was his father.

"Hi Phineas," Heinz said.

"Hi Dad," Phineas said.

"What is my brilliant son building today?"

"A Memory Scan-Inator."

"You even added the inator suffix. Wow, you are definitely my son."

"Yes, yes I am."

The two laughed, and Heinz helped to build it.

Eventually the machine was complete, and Phineas was hooked up to it. He had a weird looking helmet on and there were many wires attached to it. Everyone looked at Phineas as he thought of that memory. Soon their attention was turned to the screen. They watched the memory play. First they saw his view as he slipped from the counter. Then they saw that the view had paused. They assumed this was the point where he floated. Suddenly, Phineas' view was changed to see the little blue light.

"There! Pause it, pause it!" Phineas yelled as he saw the image.

Ferb paused the screen, and everyone stared at it. It glowed blue, and it looked like it had a light blue aura around it. Nobody had a clue what this light was, why it save Phineas, or what it wants. This scared Phineas a little more.

Little had they known that that very ball of light was watching them, and it liked what it was seeing with the boy. It decided to visit young, sweet little Phineas in his dreams…tonight.

**Me: so Phineas is going to get a visit from this strange ball of light? Could it be The Spirit of the Sky?**

**Phineas: Who is the Spirit of the Sky? And what does it want with me?**

**Isabella: stay tuned to find out**

**Me: btw, cookies and possibly a spoiler for anyone that can guess where the name "Memory Scanner" is from and why it's already taken. **

**Isabella: give ya a hint: it's another Disney movie**

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	3. Wings

**Me: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I would have updated much sooner if my account hadn't gotten locked.**

**Phineas: I think you made this chapter too long honestly**

**Isabella: yeah, too much into one chapter**

**Me: fine, I'll shorten it *five minutes later, the chapter has been cut shorter* happy?**

**Phineas and Isabella: yes, yes we are**

**Me: anyway**

**Isabella: she only owns Marissa and the Spirit of the Sky…well its light form at least**

**Phineas: please read and review**

**All: Enjoy!**

That night, everyone was sleeping soundly. Perry slept with Ferb that night. Phineas was sleeping soundly. He kicked his leg a bit, and he turned. He was dreaming. The blue light flew above Phineas as he slept, and it made its way into his dreams.

Phineas opened his eyes to be surrounded by black nothingness, yet he was still on a flat surface. He stood there, and he looked around. Was this going to be another Anti-Phineas nightmare? Suddenly, he saw something bright fly down in front of him. It was the blue light that saved him earlier! He stared in awe at the beauty of the light. He then snapped out of it as the light said something.

"Hello Phineas," the light said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" the boy asked.

"The side of your bed says 'S.S Phineas', also, I have been waiting to find you Phineas."

"Wait, who are you, and was it you that saved me earlier?"

"Yes, it was me that saved you earlier. You may call me The Spirit of the Sky."

"The Spirit of the Sky?"

"That's right."

"You're a spirit?"

"Yes, this is my light form."

"Can I see your true form?"

"In time you will Phineas, but for now, you will see me like this."

"Okay, so why did you save me earlier?"

"Because you're a special kid, and I care about you."

"What are you, my guardian angel?"

"No, I'm the Spirit of the Sky, nothing more. I do have another name in my true form, but you will see in time Phineas. Here, this will explain my purpose for visiting your dreams and saving you," the being known as the Spirit of the Sky said, and a trail of light blue glittery dust spread itself around Phineas. Phineas looked at the dust surrounded him, and soon he felt something on his back. He looked toward his back, and he saw beautiful silvery white wings. Phineas gasped, and he looked at the Spirit of the Sky.

"Wings! You gave me wings!"

"That's right Phineas. You also have them in the real world now as well."

"But why would you give me wings? I've only just met you."

"You will see in time Phineas, but for now, our meeting has come to an end. You are free to dream of what you wish now. Good night Phineas, and I will see you soon," the Spirit of the Sky said as it floated away.

Phineas watched the spirit disappear, and the dream was ending.

Back in the real world, the top of Phineas' covers start to glow a light blue in the shape of forming wings. As the glow fades, the silvery white wings appear, and Phineas sleeps soundly as if nothing just happened. The next morning, Marissa wakes up, and is surprised she is the first one up. She is really drowsy until she sees Phineas with wings on his blanket. Her eyes widen. She shook her head thinking it was just a hallucination. She opened her eyes again, and they widened again. The wings were still there. She quietly and cautiously approached her brother's bed, and she sat down. She felt the wings to make sure they were real. They felt really fluffy and soft…like wings are supposed to. She finally excepted that the wings were real. She then tried to wake up Phineas.

"Um…Phineas?" she said as she tried to wake her newly winged brother.

Phineas didn't move or speak except his sleepy sighs and breathing. Marissa tried again.

"Phineas?"

Again, he only continued to sigh and breathe sleepily. Marissa excepted that she wasn't going to be able to wake him up. She then rubbed the wings up and down. Soon Phineas' eyelids opened slightly. He looked a little drowsy as well, but then he felt something really weird. He felt Marissa rubbing something that was touching him. He looked up at Marissa not seeing his newly formed wings.

"Do you mind?" he asked with an annoyed expression obviously not aware of his wings.

"Um…Phineas…do you feel different?" Marissa asked.

"Different as in..."

"Well, something different on your back?"

"Um…not really no."

"Sit up Phineas."

Phineas sits up and his feet dangle off the bed.

"Okay, now look at your side."

Phineas looks at his hip, and he gives her a confused expression.

"Look up, not down."

Phineas looked up toward his shoulders when he saw them, silvery white wings with fluffy feathers.

"Now you see what I was doing when you woke up?" Marissa said.

"Wow, the Spirit of the Sky was right. I have wings! Cool!" Phineas said.

"Wait, the Spirit of the Sky?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm all ears."

Phineas told Marissa about the dream he had with the Spirit and the Sky. Eventually Ferb and Perry woke up. They both looked in awe at Phineas' wings. Phineas and Marissa both laughed at the faces they made as they first saw the wings. They were about to go downstairs when Marissa stopped them.

"Wait, Mom and Dad will freak if they see Phineas with wings," she said.

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe you guys should just bring up some breakfast up for me," Phineas said.

"Phineas, Mom won't even let us eat chicken noodle soup when we're sick. She won't let us eat in our room."

"Yeah you're right. Um here's an idea, I'll fly to the backyard, and you guys bring the cereal outside."

"That could work I guess, alright."

Phineas went out the window and, he flew outside. He had other plans while they were getting his cereal. He flew straight up into the sky and he glided and laughed as he flew up.

**Me: So Phineas has wings now, what's he gonna do while he's in the sky? Find out next chapter.**

**Phineas: Don't forget that the Spirit of the Sky has been introduced too**

**Isabella: well, only to Phineas at least. WHO IS THE SPIRIT OF THE SKY?**

**Me: you'll find out eventually**

**Phineas: she's even keeping US in the dark**

**Me: alright, if I tell you two, DON'T BLABBERMOUTH IT**

**Phineas and Isabella: we promise**

**Me: *whispers something in their ears*…wait a minute, you guys should remember because this HAPPENED!**

**Phineas: we know, we just wanted to build suspense for the readers to try and guess who the spirit is**

**Me: oh, good plan**

**Phineas: anyway, please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	4. The Spirit of Darkness

**Me: hey everyone, here's the next chapter. **

**Phineas: she only owns Marissa, the Spirit of the Sky and the Spirit of Darkness**

**All: please read and review and enjoy!**

"Whee!" Phineas cried out having a lot of fun gliding in the sky.

He twirled a few times, and he flew around a cloud reshaping it a bit. Soon he saw the light fly up to him.

"What 'cha doin Phineas? Enjoying your wings?" the Spirit asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you so much! I love them!" Phineas said.

Soon he realized that it was a bit longer than he should have been up there, and Marissa would be in the backyard with his breakfast. He waved and said good bye to the spirit, and he flew down to where Marissa was standing. She had some toast, and a banana for him. He gave her a sheepish look, and she smiled. She knew Phineas was dying to fly around with his new wings. That's why she got him a simple hand eaten breakfast.

"I figured you were dying to go up and have fun with your new wings, so I brought something quick, easy, and portable," Marissa said.

"Thanks," the boy said, and he flew away with his breakfast.

He kept flying and eating at the same time surprised that it wasn't choking him, and he thought of something…Isabella would love this.

Meanwhile, Isabella had walked in the backyard with her casual catchphrase. She saw Phineas wasn't there, and she asked where he was. Marissa pointed up at the sky, and Isabella seemed confused. Marissa giggled as she saw something approach Isabella from behind. Isabella looked up, and she didn't see anything. Suddenly, she felt her waste being lifted by two arms. She screamed and looked back to see that Phineas had picked her up, and they flew back up in the sky. Isabella looked really scared.

"Phineas, what happened?" Isabella asked.

"I got wings! It turned out that the light was this thing called the Spirit of the Sky," Phineas said, "I guess I was really worried for nothing."

"Oh, okay. Wait why did you get wings?"

"I don't know exactly, but the Spirit of the Sky said I would find out soon."

Isabella was a little suspicious of this spirit of the sky. Then she realized how high they really were.

"Maybe we should land. We're really high up."

"Don't worry Isabella. I think me getting wings also gave me some powers including a lot more strength. I won't drop you. I promise."

"At least slow down Phineas! My hair is going to be a MESS when we land."

"Just spread your arms out. It's an amazing feeling."

Isabella spread one arm out, and then the other. Phineas was right. It WAS an incredible feeling. She smiled and looked up at him, and they both smiled as they flew more. Soon, in the distance, Phineas saw something that made him stop. There was a red clouded area in the distance. Phineas stopped, and he held Isabella and just floated in place. Phineas didn't like it one bit. Soon he saw the red area get closer, and a red ball of light approached.

"Pfft, THIS is the new apprentice of the sky? That's pathetic," red ball of light said.

"Who are you?" he asked. He noticed Isabella was scared too.

"Oh I've seemed to have forgotten my manners. Oh well, anyway, you may call me your new master," the ball of light replied.

"Why?" Phineas asked.

"Because I am going to make you my apprentice."

"Um…I think I'll pass," Phineas said fearfully.

"Well, whether you like it or not, you are going to be mine. Say good bye to your little girlfriend," the light said as it sent a bolt of light toward the two.

They both embraced themselves for the hit, but it never came. Just before it could hit them, the blue ball of light had appeared in front of Phineas.

"I don't think so Wenlock," the blue light said.

"Brietta! The Spirit of the Sky, what are YOU doing here?"

"Protecting my apprentice from you."

"Oh please, this pathetic little kid? Then again, him being so young will make it easier to change him to the darkness."

Phineas looked fearfully at the red ball of light. This spirit was bringing him and Isabella a lot of fear. He didn't like it one bit.

"Go Wenlock, now," the blue ball said.

"Fine, but the apprentice of the sky will be mine, I promise you THAT!" the red ball said as it flew away.

"Spirit of the Sky, who was that?" Phineas asked fearfully.

"The Spirit of Darkness, a dastardly spirit. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you or take you before I had gotten here.

"I don't like it."

"Me neither," Isabella said.

"Nor do we," the Spirit of the Sky said.

"We?" Phineas cocked his eyebrow as he turned toward the spirit.

"I mean I, nor do I," the spirit said.

"Oh, okay, well let's go back. I don't like that thing, and I don't want it coming back and finding us."

"Nor do I Phineas. Nor do I."

Phineas carried Isabella as the spirit floated behind them, and they flew to the backyard. When they got back Marissa, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Heinz were staring in the distance. Phineas put Isabella down, and he flew into Marissa's arms.

"Marissa!" Phineas cried out as he flew into her arms putting down his wings. Marissa held her brother, and she knew he was scared. Then the blue ball of light flew up to them.

"Phineas, what's wrong? Wait? Is this that spirit of the sky you were talking about Phineas?" Marissa asked acknowledging the blue light.

"Phineas are you alright? Where did you get wings?" Heinz asked.

"Not, now Dad, what's wrong Phineas?" Marissa asked.

"The Spirit of Darkness is after me," Phineas said fearfully.

"The Spirit of Darkness?"

"Yes, the Spirit of Darkness. I am the Spirit of the Sky, but for short, you may call me sky until you know my true form and name," the spirit said.

"So, why did you give me wings Sky?" Phineas asked.

"I as the spirit of the sky, need an apprentice, and when I was a little spec, I dreamt about who I would pick in the future for my apprentice. All the spirits do. However, the Spirit of Darkness wants an apprentice as well. He can't make an apprentice unless he takes over an apprentice of the spirit of the sky, or apprentice of the sky for short. It's the rules. That is why I was worried about you. That red clouded area is where the Spirit of Darkness is, and I knew you were flying toward that area with your girlfriend" the spirit explained.

"So that's what the red clouded area is? The spirit of darkness's lair?" Phineas asked fearfully.

"Not exactly, the spirit of darkness has come here into the real world. In the real world, it makes the area around it dark and scary. The reason it's here is because it wants…you Phineas," the spirit said.

"Me? Wait that's right. I'm the Apprentice of the Sky, aren't I."

"Yes, and the Spirit of Darkness wants to turn you to the darkness, and you'll be a weapon of darkness because you'll be unstoppable. You won't even be able to control yourself, therefore, you…will destroy everything you love."

"What? I don't want to turn evil. I never want to. I thought love conquers all."

"For the most part it does, but the Spirit of Darkness is very dastardly, and he has managed to work around that theory."

"I don't like that thing even though I haven't met it. That spirit isn't getting MY brother. That's for sure," Marissa said.

"And he won't lay a…um…what kind of grabbing things does it have?" Heinz asked turning to the spirit.

"Claws."

"That thing won't lay one claw on my son," Heinz finished.

Perry and Ferb nodded, and put their arms to their hips saying 'That goes for us too.'

"There's no way he's gonna take control of MY boyfriend!" Isabella announced with a determined expression.

"The point is Phineas, we'll be there for you no matter what. We'll do what we can to protect you," Marissa said.

"As will I Phineas," the spirit said.

"Thanks guys," Phineas said.

"And now Phineas, I am going to take you to my home, where you will meet my true form and train to be the new Spirit of the Sky," Sky said.

Phineas' eyes widened. Soon, he would be the Spirit of the Sky?

"What about everyone else? They can't fly, and I can't carry them all. I can carry one, but not all of them," Phineas said.

"They will come as well. Not to worry, I have methods of getting them there," the spirit said.

Some glittery dust spread around everyone else, and they started to glow. Suddenly transparent blue wings grew on them all.

"They are only temporary I'm afraid. By sunset, you will not have them anymore," the spirit said as everyone looked at their transparent wings.

With that, everyone flew off to clouds. The Spirit of the Sky was leading the way and Phineas right behind it, and the others on his trail. As soon they were deep in the clouds, a light blue portal opened.

"Sky, how come that portal is opening up?" Phineas asked.

"It's one of the only ways to get to my home," the spirit said, and the gang flew into the portal. The portal closed.

**Me: Well the Spirit of Darkness have been revealed. **

**Phineas: well, nobody knows what the spirits truly look like**

**Me: true, but they are going to know eventually…possibly next chapter btw, the names Wenlock and Brietta came from...PLEASE don't laugh..."Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus"**

**Phineas: no laughing at her, she still somewhat enjoys that movie...as well as the others**

**Me: PHINEAS! Stop telling them that!**

**Phineas: anyway, I think it's clear the names of the spirits now**

**Isabella: the Spirit of Darkness scares me**

**Phineas: he's after me, not you! Why are you scared?**

**Isabella: *gives him a 'really?' look* because of something the Spirit of Darkness does in a future chapter**

**Phineas:…oh THAT**

**Isabella and me: YEAH**

**Phineas: anyway, some kind of reward for anyone that can guess where the 'nor do we' came from.**

**Me: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	5. The Cloud Palace

**Me: Okay everyone, here ya go, next chapter**

**Phineas: she doesn't own **_**Phineas and Ferb **_

**Isabella: she however owns Marissa, The Spirit of the Sky, and The Spirit of Darkness**

Phineas and the gang followed the spirit of the sky, and they landed in what looked like a castle in the clouds.

"Where are we?" Phineas asked looking around the castle.

"This is Cloud Palace," the spirit said, "wait right here Phineas."

The spirit flew off leaving everyone in the entryway. Phineas looked like he was really scared, and Marissa approached her brother, and she put her arm on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked.

"What if I get taken by the Spirit of Darkness Marissa? You've seen what I can become when I'm possessed or entranced by something evil. I become an evil monster! Also…what if…what if…what if I…what if I have leave forever if I become The Spirit of the Sky? I can't take care of myself. I'm only ten," Phineas said.

"Phineas, we'll make sure you don't get captured, and I'm sure The Spirit of the Sky will take care of you. If nothing else, we'll stay with you," Marissa said.

Their conversation was interrupted by The Spirit of the Sky's voice.

"Phineas, come, and the rest of you," she said.

"Where are you?" Phineas asked.

"Just follow my voice dear."

The gang followed the sound of the spirit's voice. When they turned a corner, they saw a light blue Pegasus with a blue glow around it. She had white wings, and the same color for her mane and tail. Her hooves were also a white color. She had a sky blue birth mark on her forehead in the shape of a cloud. She smiled at Phineas and the gang, and Phineas stared in amazement. He looked at the Pegasus before him. Who was this beautiful creature that has mezmorized by her beauty? He then thought…could this be The Spirit of the Sky's true form? Pegasus is known as a sky god, so it makes sense.

"Spirit of the Sky? Is that your true form?" Phineas asked.

The Pegasus nodded, and she smiled.

"Yes Phineas. This is my true form as Spirit of the Sky, and my true name is Brietta. That is the name you will refer to me as from now on. Do you understand Phineas?" the Pegasus said.

"Yes ma'am," he said smiling. She smiled, and she flew off further into the castle.

She gestured her head for everyone else to follow. As they flew, a bright light started showing. When they got clear of the light, a beautiful courtyard was revealed. There was grass so light of a green, it sort of glowed. The water was so shiny and clean that you could drink it and see your reflection. The flowers were so beautiful that their pollen was soothing. The strange thing was that it was completely INSIDE! The sky in there was just the ceiling. Brietta led everyone to a winged shape pond.

"This is where you will train Phineas. You and your friends will stay here until you are ready to face The Spirit of Darkness," she said.

"Brietta, does the Spirit of Darkness have a true form too?" Phineas asked.

The Pegasus frowned and she lowered her wings. She nodded at the boy sadly.

"Yes, the Spirit of Darkness has a true form as well. He also has a true name, Wenlock," Brietta said.

"Wenlock, eesh, that sounds evil to me," Phineas said and shuddered, "What's his true form?"

"Something terrifying," Brietta said.

"Well what is it? Can't you tell me?"

"You will find out eventually my dear."

"That scares me."

"Yes, well Phineas, you will begin your training after you and your friends get some sleep," Brietta said.

Phineas looked at everyone behind him whose wings had disappeared. Was it sunset already? He looked up and the ceiling, and it was all starry now. He looked at Brietta, and she laughed. He smiled, and Brietta led them to a grassy area in the courtyard. Everyone laid on the grass, and they instantly fell asleep. Phineas looked at Brietta, and she smiled gesturing for him to do the same. Phineas laid on the grass, and it felt so soft, it was like sleeping in his bed at home. He looked at Brietta, and she smiled. Phineas felt a little cold, and he looked at Brietta asking about blankets.

"Don't worry Phineas, it's very warm here. You won't need blankets, plus, you could just blanket yourself with your wings," she said, and she giggled.

Phineas did feel a bit cold, so he positioned his wings so that they were blanketing him. He never felt how soft and fluffy his wings were. He soon drifted off to sleep after everyone else did.

**Me: well that's it for this chapter. Please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem! **


	6. Constellations

**Me: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter **

**Isabella: she doesn't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_

**Phineas: but she does own Marissa, Brietta and Wenlock **

**Isabella: please read**

**Phineas: and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Everyone was asleep, and Phineas was cringing and flinching. He whimpered in fear.

_He in his winged form was floating in a dark void. The sky around him was red, as were the clouds. The clouds were different shades of black, red and grey. He didn't like this place. He stared down, and it was nothing but the dark clouded area. Phineas flew trying to find a blue clouded area. Soon, he became face to face with the red ball of light. The light transformed into its true form, but Phineas couldn't see it. A little too late Phineas realized he was turning him evil. Suddenly Phineas opened his eyes, and he saw his family and friends. They called out to them. He heard a voice inside him say something._

"_Destroy them."_

_Phineas tried to disobey, but it was like he was a puppet. He had no control. He tried to resist, but it was futile. Soon Phineas found himself in a cage, and from the cage, Phineas could see…himself, but he was evil. He didn't get a good look at him, but he was really evil. He saw the evil him head toward his family and friends._

"_No! That's not the real me! I'm the real Phineas!" he shouted as his friends and family were destroyed._

_Soon he saw the last one…Marissa. She and the new evil Phineas were face to face. She pleaded him not to hurt her and come back, but he refused. Suddenly Phineas saw himself look her in the eyes, and he destroyed her._

"_No!" he cried out._

"_And now Apprentice of Darkness, use your power, and give me the power to take over the skies and the world!" he heard a voice say._

_Phineas didn't want to obey. He tried resisting, but it was no use. The real him was trapped, and he couldn't do anything about it. He then heard Brietta._

"_Wenlock! Let Phineas go!" Brietta shouted._

"_Phineas, destroy her," Wenlock said._

_The last words Phineas said…scared him._

"_Yes master."_

_Then he watched as the Pegasus was destroyed. From deep inside, he cried out._

"_No!"_

Phineas was cringing, flinching, whimpering, and shaking crying out no.

"No, no, no, no, no," he said.

"Phineas, wake up Phineas," Marissa cried out.

Phineas gasped as he woke up, and he saw Marissa, and Brietta in her light form. Marissa had a look of concern, and if Brietta's light form had a face, he could tell she was concerned too.

"Are you alright Phineas?" Brietta asked.

"I had a nightmare," Phineas said.

"Come here," Marissa said scooping Phineas into her arms, his wings dangling outside of her arms, "what was it about Phineas?"

"Wenlock. He turned me evil, and the true me watched in horror as the evil me destroyed you. It was awful! I don't want that to happen to me," Phineas said in fear grabbing Marissa's shirt, and leaning in towards her. Marissa could hear the fear in his voice, and she could hear him somewhat crying.

"We won't let that happen Phineas. I doubt Wenlock can even get in this place," Marissa said.

"He can't, and we can get in his place though. We are safe here Phineas. You are safe here. I am afraid we leave after you have been trained to control your powers though. Believe me Phineas…I was afraid when I was an apprentice as well," Brietta said.

"Wait, you aren't the original spirit of the sky?" Phineas asked.

"No…far from it. You see those stars? The constellations?" Brietta asked.

Phineas and Marissa nodded.

"The constellations…they were past spirits of the sky…weren't they?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, I was the apprentice of Cygnus," Brietta said.

"The Swan?" Marissa asked.

"Yes, Cygnus the Swan was the Spirit of the Sky, and I was her apprentice. She died protecting me. When a Spirit of the Sky dies, they become a constellation. They make judgments. As a group, the constellations choose the next spirit of the sky, and they chose you Phineas. Now, tomorrow we shall begin your training, and after then, we will leave. Don't stay up too late Phineas," Brietta said.

Phineas nodded, and Brietta flew off leaving the two alone. Marissa put Phineas down on the grass, and he scooted close to her. Marissa put her arm around him. They looked up at the stars, and Phineas finally figured out the ceiling.

"The ceiling is like a skylight, and sort of a map of the sky so she can keep track of it. She is after all spirit of the sky…as will I be someday," Phineas said.

The two laid down, and they started to star gaze. Phineas found one of a bird. Marissa saw the big dipper constellation. Then Phineas saw the Cygnus the Swan constellation. He then frowned a bit after he pointed it out.

"What's wrong Phineas?" Marissa asked.

"If this is where the spirit of the sky is supposed to live, then that means I have to leave you guys to live here," Phineas said, "I'm not ready to leave you guys yet. I'm only ten."

"Phineas, I know you're ready. You wanna know why?" Marissa asked, and Phineas nodded, "it's because you have been raised well."

"But I still need you. I will always need you."

Marissa then took out a guitar, and she started playing it and singing.

_[Marissa]_

_I tucked you in, turned out the light_

_Kept you safe and sound at night_

_Kids your age, depend on things like that_

_I brushed your teeth and combed your hair_

_Can't drive yet, but I'll get there_

_I'll be there whenever you look you back_

_Although I don't do it all alone_

_I can make a living make home_

_Sometimes it can be a hard thing to do_

_And when you can't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_I will hold your hand and sing to you_

Sing with me on this one Phineas

_[Marissa and Phineas]_

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight_

_I promise you that there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_[Marissa]_

_Butterfly fly away_

_[Phineas]_

_Butterfly fly away_

_[Marissa]_

_Flap your wings now you can't stay_

_[Both]_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_[Marissa]_

_Butterfly fly away_

_[Phineas]_

_Butterfly fly away_

_[Marissa]_

_We've been waiting for this day_

_[Both] _

_All along you've known just what to do_

_Butterfly_

_Butterfly_

_Butterfly_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

Marissa finished playing the guitar, and she put it down. The two laid down next to each other, and they fell asleep.

**Me: well that's it for this chapter. I do not own the song "Butterfly Fly Away", but I did revise it a bit. I think it's a pretty cute song, and I fits sort of. Anyway**

**Isabella: Please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem! **


	7. Training

**Me: hey everyone, here's the next chapter**

**Phineas: she does not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Isabella: she does own Marissa, Brietta, and Wenlock however**

**Me: please review**

**All: enjoy!**

Marissa woke up in the morning, and she realized Phineas was gone, she panicked. She got up, and she looked all over the palace. Eventually, she came to a field where Phineas was flying around carefully juggling some magic balls of light and flying through some rings. Marissa watched as he flew. She assumed this was his training. Soon a beautiful woman with wings approached her. She had wings like Brietta. She wore a light blue dress, and she was glowing. She smiled at Marissa, and she said something in the voice that sounded like Brietta.

"Do not be afraid Marissa, for it is I, Brietta," she said.

Marissa stared in awe at her, and she smiled in return. She knew it was Brietta.

"Brietta, why are you a human?" she asked.

"I have three forms. I have my true form, my human form and my spirit form…as does Wenlock," Brietta said.

"Wow, you look beautiful Brietta," Marissa said.

"Thank you, I like this form as well. It is not my favorite, but I think you guys will feel a bit more comfortable if you are around a human" Brietta said.

"Honestly, we've come across weirder than a Pegasus," Marissa said teasingly.

The two laughed then walked over to where Phineas was training. As they walked Marissa thought of something. What if Phineas DID have to live here once he became Spirit of the Sky?

"Um…Brietta," Marissa said, "When Phineas becomes Spirit of the Sky…will he have to stay here?"

"No…not necessarily. It's just that, Wenlock can't get him here, and that's why I recommend he stay here. You see Marissa, Wenlock wants to take control of the skies, and because I've chosen an apprentice, he can't just destroy me, because then Phineas would be the new Spirit of the Sky, but as Apprentice of the Sky, Phineas is more vulnerable because Wenlock can just turn him into an Apprentice of Darkness, therefore, he wouldn't be my apprentice anymore, and Wenlock can destroy me or make my own apprentice destroy me, therefore taking over the skies and the world," Brietta explained.

Marissa looked at her brother, and she sighed. It would be best for Phineas to stay here, so he would be safe. As much as she would like Phineas to be home, she wants him to be safe from that dark spirit. He'd also be safe from their other villains...at least she hoped. She then wondered if Brietta would allow her to stay there with Phineas so that he's not alone. She then turned back to Brietta.

"Brietta, um…would it be alright if…I stayed here with Phineas when he's Spirit of the Sky?" she asked.

"Of course it would be alright. I sensed a special bond between the two of you. You two care about each other a lot. I see you as a protector of him," Brietta said.

"Yeah…never heard that before," Marissa said sarcastically and smiling.

"Yes, I figured," Brietta said.

The two laughed, and they approached Phineas. Phineas proudly made the balls of magic disappear, and he flew up to the two.

"Hi guys, morning Marissa," Phineas said.

"Morning Phineas," Marissa said.

"How'd I do Brietta?" Phineas asked.

"Wonderful," Brietta said, "now Phineas, can you work on your speed and control? I want you to fly around the obstacle course, and I want you to do it as fast as possible while carrying a large orb of magic that you produce yourself."

"That sounds a little-" Marissa began, but she was interrupted by a whoosh and the wind made her hair blow in the direction her brother flew off in, and he proudly and with ease completed the task, and he flew back, "-advanced" she finished.

Phineas and Brietta laughed, and Phineas went and completed the task again. Eventually he was able to do it with complete control and speed within one minute. Brietta continued to train Phineas as Marissa watched them. Soon everyone woke up, and they too were watching as he trained. Brietta made him do all sorts of things. The thing that surprised Marissa was that she felt something tingle inside of her at times. Eventually, Brietta in her human form approached the young inventor, and she clapped her hands.

"Excellent my young apprentice," she said to him.

"What's that off of Star Wars?" Phineas asked jokingly, and he laughed.

"Now, Phineas, we must take a three day journey to The Land of the Sky," Brietta said.

"Wow, that's ironic," Heinz said (**I bet you forgot he was even with them! Lol**)

"Yes it is, but only there, can Phineas get his full powers," Brietta said, and she faced Phineas, "now Phineas, I will warn you. This adventure will be dangerous, and will risk you being captured by Wenlock, but with your friends and family by your side, along with me, we should be able to protect you."

Phineas nodded, and he faced his friends and family. They smiled at him, and Marissa walked up to him, and she put her arm around her little brother. Then the rest of the group (Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Heinz) followed. The group stood in a group huddle, and they looked at Brietta who was back in her Pegasus form.

"I'm ready," Phineas said bravely, optimistically, and determined.

"Then, we best be off," Brietta said, and she gave the others their temporary wings again. She led the way out with the others following.

**Me: well that's it, now the action…okay, adventure, begins**

**Phineas: a little dramatically cliché sis anyway, please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	8. Encounter with Dark Forces

**Me: hey everyone, well I feel a little bit more cheered up than I was earlier. Anyway, here's the next chapter**

**Phineas: she only owns Marissa, Brietta and Wenlock.**

**Isabella: Cody is owned by Galaxina the Seedrian**

**All: please read, review and enjoy!**

Brietta led the way out of Cloud Palace. Phineas flew behind her, and Marissa and Isabella were on either side of him. He looked at them, and they all smiled at each other. As they entered the portal back to Earth, Marissa took Phineas' left hand, and Isabella took his right hand. The three smiled and they entered the portal. As the group entered the Earth's skies, they felt a cool breeze on their faces. Brietta had transformed back into her spirit from.

"Brietta, how come you're back in spirit form?" Phineas asked.

"Here on Earth, I fly much faster in spirit form. You're all free to have fun. It's not every day you get wings…now is it."

Phineas nodded, and he let go of the girls' hands, and he flew and twirled in the skies. Everyone except Brietta followed. Brietta just watched and ,if balls of light had faces, smiled as the group played around. Luckily they were still moving in the direction they needed to go.

Phineas reshaped another cloud, and he and Isabella flew together romantically. Soon the fun ended, for they saw a red clouded area getting closer…

Meanwhile, in a dark lair filled with red and black clouds and red and black grass. Inside a black palace, a man wearing a sorcerer cape and a dark black and red robe paced around thinking how he was going to capture the Apprentice of the Sky, and he looked into a crystal ball as he watched Phineas fly around. He laughed at the patheticness of the boy. It would be easier for his enforcements to capture the foolish boy soon, and he would be ruler of the skies and the world.

The group rejoined with Brietta immediately after they saw the red clouded area.

"Brietta, is that what I think it is?" Phineas said fearfully flying behind Marissa.

"I'm afraid so Phineas. Wenlock has dark forces, and they're after you! Everyone, do what you can to protect Phineas!"

"What can we do? We're not magical!" Candace shouted.

"Just stay close to Phineas!" Marissa ordered obviously annoyed by Candace's complaint and excuse.

Soon crows and ravens and dark pixies and hooded figures approached the group. They all flew away to get away from the swarm of dark forces. The thing that was worse is that their focus was on one thing, and one thing only…Phineas. Phineas flew away from the dark forces, and he launched a couple blasts at them. Soon one of the hooded figures approached him, and he saw his face, but only for a few seconds. Phineas flew away as quick as he could. No matter where he flew there were just too many of them. He then was surrounded.

"Phineas!" Marissa, Isabella and Brietta cried out.

"Phineas, use your wings to defend yourself!" Brietta ordered.

As the dark forces came in, he curled up and shielded himself with his wings. Soon a blast of blue energy erupted from Phineas' wings as all the dark forces were pushed back. The dark forces then retreated at the Spirit of Darkness' command.

"Whoa, did I just do that?" he asked himself.

"Yes Phineas, yes you did," Brietta said approaching him.

"How did I do that?"

"Your powers enhanced so you could defend yourself. You could call it an adrenaline rush," Brietta said, and she giggle.

"Phineas!" Marissa called, and Phineas looked at her, "are you alright?"

The group approached the young apprentice, and Phineas flew into Marissa's arms. He started shaking with fear. Marissa asked what they were, and Brietta said that they were dark forces sent by The Spirit of Darkness. Phineas sunk lower into Marissa's arms, and Marissa stroked his back under his wings. Phineas didn't like this one bit. Marissa looked at Phineas, and he leaned his head on her. His spiky hair tickled her nose, but she didn't care. Brietta noticed the two, and she looked at everyone who was having the same frightened look and looking at Phineas.

"I know we are all scared for Phineas, but we must keep going. We must get as far as we can until sunset. After that, we must rest," Brietta said.

"Is it because their wings will disappear at sunset?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, now we must go on. The sooner we get to the Land of the Sky, the sooner we shall be able to return to safety."

The group looked at each other. Everyone was scared, but Brietta was right. They had to keep going. Phineas didn't leave Marissa's arms. Marissa carried him, and as they flew away from the spot they were just attacked. Phineas remembered that he'd seen the face of one of the hooded figures. He looked behind Marissa's back, and he had a vision of something.

"_My master, we were unable to capture the boy. He used his wings to defend himself before any of us could get to him, and we retreated," the hooded figure whose face was revealed to Phineas earlier said to Wenlock in his human form._

"_Silence Cody. I told you to retreat for a reason," Wenlock said to the hooded figure. _

Phineas was brought out of his vision, and he buried his head in Marissa's arms.

"_I'm scared Marissa,"_ he said using telepathy (they discover in one of their adventures that they have it)

"_I know, I am too Phineas,"_ Marissa said using her telepathy.

**Me: yeah, I bet nobody knew about their telepathy right? If you've read "Meapless in Seattle: My Version" in the last chapter, they communicated with telepathy. Lol, anyway, I hate having to make it a public fiasco on one of my favorite stories, but I have something to say about the following anonymous reviews (I would have PMed, but you don't have an account):**

* * *

_emily 7/12/12 . chapter 2_

_DOOF IS NOT PHINEAS AND FERB FATHER . DOOF IS VANESSA FATHER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. no offense but why did you put up doof instead of Lawrence Fletcher? did you even watch one episode? And seriously...Marissa... who the heck is that? that is all. the rest is pretty awesome! keep up the good work :)_

**First of all, we are all entitled to our opinion and beliefs, and I believe Doof is Phineas' dad. I don't care what anybody says. That's my belief, so that's that, and to say I haven't watched one episode, that's really…well rude. Also, Marissa is my oc, and I include her in almost all my stories. I'm sorry if I seem like I'm being rude, but that seemed rude to me personally. That is all**

* * *

_savannah 7/12/12 . chapter 4_

_again why phineas dad HEINZ DOOFINSHMIRZ? phineas last name Flynn not Doofinshmirz... (sorry for my grammer, cant speak english well)_

**like above, I believe Doof is Phineas' dad, so that's that. Phineas is a Flynn because his mother is a Flynn, and I have my own back story for why Linda never told Phineas.**

* * *

_savannah 7/12/12 . chapter 7_

_BOO HIENZ AGENT P KILL HIM lol heinz is evil_

**I'm sorry, but I do not appreciate your tone at Heinz. I personally like him as a character. He's funny, and he can be caring at times. I understand that some people don't like him because he's 'evil', but I have my opinions of Heinz, and I am entitled to it. If you don't like me having Heinz as Phineas' father, then you don't have to read this.**

* * *

**And for any of you out there that HATE the idea of Doof being Phineas' biological father, I respect that you don't believe that, but I expect that in return, you respect that that's what I do for my stories. I'm not asking much. I just want a little respect for what I believe. Also, if you don't like my stories, then DON'T READ THEM! You don't have to tell a person that their story sucks just because you don't like it or there's a theme in there you don't care for! There's stories out there that I really don't care for such as same-sex pairings, but do I flame them? No, I simply don't read them. Thank you for taking time to read this, and now that that's done **

**Phineas: please review and summer belongs to you**

**All: carpe diem!**


	9. Behind the Waterfall

**Me: hey everybody, here's the next chapter**

**Phineas: she owns Marissa, Brietta and Wenlock**

**Isabella: she does not own **_**Phineas and Ferb **_

**All: please read and review and enjoy!**

Eventually, the sun was starting to set, and Marissa, Candace, Ferb, Isabella, Perry and Heinz landed. Brietta landed as well, and Phineas was still in Marissa's arms. As soon as the sun set, everyone's (except Brietta and Phineas) wings disappeared. They ate some food that Brietta had packed for them, and after that, they all went to sleep. Phineas was asleep in Marissa's arms as she slept. Like the night before, he whimpered and shook, for he was having a nightmare.

_He was again surrounded by the dark clouded area, and he looked at his family…who were all dead. Phineas figured this was probably a continuation of his nightmare last night. _

"_Excellent my Apprentice of Darkness. The Spirit of the Sky is dead, and the Apprentice of the Sky is the Apprentice of Darkness. Now I can take over the skies and the world! Mhuahahahahaha!" the voice from last night said._

_Phineas found himself in a cage again, and he saw himself. It scared him. Instead of his eyes being white with dark blue, they were a bright red with blood red pupils. The white pupils in the blue were gone as well. Instead of the silvery white wings, Phineas also noticed that he had black wings. The thing that scared Phineas most of all about…his dream self was his face. Instead of a scared expression like his true self, he was frowning evilly. Phineas screamed for help. He screamed at himself, but it seemed the Apprentice of Darkness didn't see his true self. Suddenly, Marissa got up, but she was different. Before Phineas could identify the changes, he woke up gasping. _

Brietta in her light form was floating in front of him. Marissa was amazingly still asleep. Phineas looked at the spirit, and he sighed.

"Another nightmare Phineas?" Brietta asked.

Phineas nodded, and he sat up. He then looked at Marissa, surprised she didn't wake up.

"She was awake, but I put her back to sleep so I could talk to you Phineas," Brietta said, and she transformed into her human form and held her hand out for Phineas, "shall we walk?"

Phineas took her hand, and the two went for a walk leaving the others to sleep. Brietta and Phineas walked up to a waterfall. Phineas could feel the breeze of the waterfall splash his face. He smiled, and giggled as something landed and splashed the tip of his nose. Brietta and Phineas then went into the waterfall, and behind it was a cave. The two sat down, and Brietta blanketed her wings around him.

"I have a feeling that you are really…shall we say scared," Brietta said as Phineas snuggled in her wings.

Phineas thought for a bit. This was the second nightmare in a row. The deeper he got into the nightmare, the more he found out. Could he maybe be dreaming about the future, or was it really just terrible nightmares that he's having from fear. Well that answers the 'scared' question. Phineas then nodded.

"What happens in these nightmares Phineas?" Brietta asked.

"Well it starts out in a red clouded area, and then I saw my friends and family. Then I hear a voice say 'destroy them', and I try to disobey, but I can't. Then I'm in a cage watching as another me destroys them. Marissa pleads I stop, but the other me doesn't. Next thing I know, I'm trapped back in the body of my evil self, and I look into her eyes, and I…destroy her. Then as Apprentice of Darkness, I gave Wenlock the power to take over the skies and the world, and you come in to tell him to release me, but Wenlock orders me to destroy you…and I do, " Phineas said.

"Oh my, that is scary," Brietta said.

"The next night, the dream continued. I got a better look at myself while I was in a cage. I looked at my family and friends…and they were still dead. Then Marissa got back up, but she looked…different. I couldn't identify it before I woke up though," Phineas explained.

"I see, those are scary nightmares Phineas," Brietta said, and she looked down at the boy when he looked away. Her eyes glowed red for a small second.

"And the thing that scares me most is that they're so detailed, and it scares me because when nightmares are that detailed…Brietta do you think they could possibly be the future if we don't get to the Land of the Sky in time?" Phineas asked.

"Oh hard to tell Phineas," Brietta said holding her hands up and looking at her fingernails which were painted a light blue.

Phineas looked at Brietta, and he got suspicious. Brietta wasn't acting like herself.

"Um…Brietta? Are you feeling alright?" Phineas asked.

"Oh just fine Phineas," Brietta said.

"So…do you think that those nightmares will be the future?" Phineas asked.

"Only if we don't make it to the Land of the Sky," Brietta said.

Phineas looked away, and he stared in the distance. Brietta then smiled maliciously as her eyes glowed red again. Phineas then looked back at her, and she had her blue eyes and regular smile.

"I mean. I don't want to turn evil. I really don't. I hate evil, and I've been possessed by an evil spirit before called The Shadow, and boy was THAT terrible. I even MERGED with him because I gave up hope. I hate being evil! I hate evil itself. I don't want to be turned into the Apprentice of Darkness. I'm really scared…Brietta…are you sure you're feeling fine?" Phineas asked noticing Brietta was acting a little strange.

"Oh, I'm fine Phineas, just fine," Brietta said a bit evilly.

Phineas then returned to looking at the distance. Being Apprentice of the Sky was a big responsibility and he was scared of it. The fact that it's a huge responsibility wasn't what scared him, but it was the fact that he might be turned evil. Brietta's eyes then turned red again, and she smiled maliciously. Soon her hands glowed red...and she was holding her hands up in an evil fashion…slowly heading right for Phineas…

**Me: uh oh, what's Brietta DOING?**

**Phineas: I know what happens!**

**Me: only because it ALREADY happened!**

**Phineas: true**

**Me: any of you that haven't read my "Where's Perry" part 2 one shot, PLEASE GO READ IT! Lol, **

**Phineas: one of her best works yet**

**Isabella: no doubt…especially the suspense at the end**

**Phineas: oh yeah **

**Isabella: anyway, please go check out and review "Where's Perry Part 2", and review this**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you **

**All: carpe diem!**


	10. The Shapeshifter

**Me: here's the next chapter to this story **

**Phineas: she doesn't own Phineas and Ferb**

**Isabella: but she owns Marissa, Brietta and Wenlock**

**Me: please read and review**

**All: enjoy!**

Brietta came at Phineas, and finally Phineas turned around to see her being that was.

"Brietta? What are you doing?" Phineas asked as he backed away from her as she approached him evilly.

"Phineas no!" a voice said from behind him.

Phineas turned around to see another Brietta standing behind him. Phineas looked at the Brietta he was with, and she was glaring at Phineas and the other Brietta. The Brietta that entered seconds ago flew in front of Phineas.

"Brietta, there's two of you?" Phineas asked looking at the two back and forth.

"Phineas, don't believe that imposter! That's one of Wenlock's shapeshifters!" Brietta said.

"Wenlock's shapeshifters?" Phineas asked scared.

The evil Brietta changed its form to look like a black and red glob. Phineas hid behind Brietta, and the glob shot something at Phineas. It shocked him, and he fell unconscious. The glob went for Phineas to take him to Wenlock, but Brietta blasted it with a ball of blue light. The glob screeched, and it left. Brietta picked up Phineas, and Marissa came running in.

"I heard Phineas and a screech. What happened?" she said.

"One of Wenlock's shapeshifters changed into me, and they fooled Phineas," Brietta said.

"It makes sense. I was awake because I heard him having another nightmare, and I waited for him to wake up, but then…you put me back to sleep," Marissa said as Brietta handed her Phineas.

"It was one of Wenlock's shapeshifters Marissa. They're tricky," Brietta said, and the two left the cave with Marissa carrying Phineas.

"I believe you Brietta," Marissa said.

They got back to the field, and Marissa sat down cradling her brother. Brietta also sat down. They both looked at Phineas, and Marissa stroked his hair a bit. Brietta looked at Marissa, and she could tell there was something special between the two. Marissa looked at her, and she smiled.

"You two have a bond unlike I've ever seen before," Brietta said.

"Yeah…honestly before Phineas was born, I was not a very adventurous or chatty. I was a lot like Ferb back then…but then…Phineas was born, and I knew he would need a protector in the future. I realized I had to be brave for him and look out for him. I feel when he's scared or angry. It's one of those things. When we went to Camazots with Meg, Charles Wallace and Calvin, Meg told me it's the exact same thing with her and Charles Wallace. Although…I feel like mine and Phineas' is a bit different. I mean…I would do anything to keep him safe. I would give my life to save his, and I know he'd do the same for me. There's times where…we aren't with each other, and I know he needs me," Marissa said.

"Really? That's pretty cool," Brietta said.

"But…now with these nightmares he's been having…a lot of times…when he has nightmares that repeat itself or have the same…characters and setting, it…usually…means it's happening…or going to happen," Marissa said.

"What? How do you know this?" Brietta asked.

Marissa looked down at Phineas, and she sighed.

"Phineas had nightmares about somebody hurting one of our friends in the Pokemon dimension, and Phineas felt the pain that Celebi was feeling. Eventually we found out…those nightmares were actually happening," Marissa said.

"Have there been other cases?" Brietta asked.

Marissa nodded her head, and she looked at Phineas. He seemed to be sleeping and dreaming sweetly now. She sighed a bit, and she laid down. Brietta looked at the two, and she smiled. She saw as Marissa fell asleep. Although he was asleep, Phineas reached his hand, and he put his arms around her like they were hugging and sleeping at the same time. Brietta then flew away.

Meanwhile in the lair of darkness, the shapeshifter has returned, and Wenlock is not pleased.

"Master Wenlock, I'm so sorry I failed to capture the boy. Brietta came at the last minute, and before I could grab him, she blasted me away. I did manage to knock out the boy though," the shapeshifter said.

Wenlock was not pleased. If Phineas reached the Land of the Sky before he could capture him, he'd never be able to make him Apprentice of Darkness. He had to think. How would he capture that blasted boy? Brietta was with him almost all the time…same with that brown haired pencil neck girl. Phineas defended himself from his forces. That boy was getting stronger by the minute, and Wenlock wanted him for his own evil purposes. The question was how to get that boy? Although it didn't look like she had powers, that protective sister of his seemed like she had a special power, and that could get in the way. He had to think. Within two days that brat would be invulnerable to becoming the Apprentice of Darkness, for he'd be too strong.

Wenlock faced the shapeshifter, and it changed its form into its true self. From outside, you could see a red blast, and the shapeshifter…was no more.

**Me: Did Wenlock just destroy one of his forces? Yes, yes he did**

**Phineas: that guy gives me the creeps**

**Isabella: me too**

**Me: anyway, please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	11. Playing into His Hands

**A/N: **Well after SUCH a long break in this story, I finally got the next chapter finished…to think this story is at its falling action. Anyway, updates will hopefully be a little more frequent since I'm trying to finish up stories that are past the middle. Anyway, my rant is over.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Brietta, Wenlock, the shapeshifters, and Marissa Flynn.

Please read and review!

* * *

Phineas woke up to find Marissa having her arms around him. He smiled as she opened her eyes. The two looked at each other, and they smiled. Phineas didn't remember anything accept that there was two Briettas and one of them transformed into a glob and shocked him into unconsciousness. Marissa and Phineas sat up, and they gave each other a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Phineas," Marissa said.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary having Brietta come at me with glowing hands and an evil expression," Phineas said.

"Well we know now that it was one of Wenlock's shapeshifters," Marissa said.

Phineas then thought of something. If Brietta hadn't come in time, that shapeshifter would have gotten him, and brought him to Wenlock. If Wenlock was capable of tricking Phineas into thinking one of his shapeshifters was someone he could trust, he could trick him into thinking it was Marissa, or Ferb…or what if…right now all his true friends and family had gotten captured and were being replaced by Wenlock's shapeshifters? For all he knew, he could be with one right now at this very moment. Brietta then flew by in her human form.

"Hi Phineas. How are you feeling?" she asked.

Phineas didn't know how to respond. If what he thinks could be true, and the 'shapeshifters' knew he was alright, what if they tried to hurt him and bring him to Wenlock? Or if he told them he was hurt or scared, they'd still bring him to Wenlock.

"Uh…I'm…neutral," Phineas said, but then he thought, "_Stupid move Phineas! Now they'll hurt you if they're shapeshifters for sure!" _

Then Isabella came in.

"Hey Phineas, what cha-…you don't look so good. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Uh…"

"He claims to be 'neutral'," Marissa said and chuckled.

"Well…" Isabella said, but then her eyes glowed red, "He won't be for long."

"WHAT?" Phineas asked.

Suddenly everyone around him had glowing red eyes, and they changed into the globs known as shapeshifters. Phineas gasped as they grinned evilly.

"Get him!" the shapeshifter that looked like Isabella called.

The next thing Phineas knew, he was blasted by globs that shocked him in pain. He screamed out.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" he cried out, and he realized he bolted upright next to a sleeping Marissa, Brietta and Isabella.

"It...It was just a nightmare," Phineas said putting his hand to his heart scared to death and breathing heavily.

Marissa hearing and feeling her little brother screaming and needing comforting…and an explanation, sat up. Phineas was on the verge of tears from the nightmare. Immediately he buried his head in her arms, and the tears flowed out.

"It was so scary Marissa! It felt so real, and I just…" Phineas said, but he was hyperventilating and crying so hard it was hard to understand him from then.

Marissa stroked his back and shushed him like a baby.

"Shhh, it's okay Phineas. It was just a nightmare. You're okay," she assured him.

Just then, everyone else woke up, for they hear d Phineas' scream and crying. Isabella, Ferb and Perry crawled over as Heinz, Candace and Brietta walked over. Altogether the group was in a group huddle around the crying apprentice of the sky. Brietta stroked his back gently, and Phineas continued to hyperventilate. He then realized he was sitting on slightly different grass than he did last night.

"Where are we?" Phineas asked.

"You've…been unconscious all day Phineas. When the shapeshifter attacked you, you stayed unconscious during the whole day trip of the second day. I've been carrying you and holding you all day Phineas," Marissa replied gently.

Phineas then realized something. The way everyone was huddled around him reminded him of his dream. Then it hit him! What if that nightmare was a warning of what was going to happen? For all he knew, he could already be in the Lair of Darkness. He looked at the skies, and he sighed in relief, for the sky was normal, which meant he wasn't in the Lair of Darkness. He jerked out of Marissa's grasp which worried Marissa…if it really was her.

"Wait, how do I know you're not shapeshifters? How do I know my friends and family weren't captured while I was unconscious, they were taken to the lair of darkness, then you shapeshifters found a good backstory to keep me in the dark until a moment when you could attack me and take me to Wenlock?!" he shouted.

"That's not what's going on Phineas, but if it were, that's really clever," Candace said and chuckled.

"Well that's my son, yours, Ferb and Marissa's brother, Isabella's boyfriend, and Perry the Platypus's owner," Heinz said chuckling.

"Exactly! How do I know!?" Phineas said pointing accusingly at the group.

Brietta then realized what was happening.

"Phineas, listen to me. This is part of Wenlock's plan," she said.

"AHA! I knew it!"

"Let me finish. It's his plan to make you think we're shapeshifters so that you go running off all by yourself where there's no protection," Brietta continued.

Phineas didn't buy it though. He pushed Marissa back and ran out of the center of the group. Everyone faced Phineas in a worried expression as he yelled at them about them being shapeshifters. He then ran away. Marissa got right in front of him before he could go any further. He then flew off in fear.

"Phineas!" everyone but Ferb and Perry cried out while Phineas flew away scared and untrusting.

"Come back Phineas! You're playing right into Wenlock's hands!" Brietta called out.

"No! Staying with you is playing into his hands! That dream was a warning of what you imposters would do to- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Phineas shouted, but then he cried out as he was hit by a beam that came from a red cloud.

"PHINEAS!" everyone cried out.

Phineas fell into unconsciousness again, and he fell through the sky, but before anyone could say 'where's Perry' or even try to rescue him, a large black foot with long dark red claws grabbed the apprentice's shirt, and the back toe supported his rear. Just then the clouds hiding the figure faded revealing a large black dragon with grey and dark red wings…and it was holding Phineas!

"It's one of Wenlock's forces!" Marissa shouted pointing at it.

"No…that…IS Wenlock"

* * *

**A/N:** yeah, WENLOCK'S A DRAGON! Poor Phineas, he thinking his friends and family were shapeshifters wanting to escape being hurt and brought to Wenlock, ironically got himself captured by Wenlock himself. Anyway

Please review

Carpe Diem!


	12. Wenlock's 'Game' and Brietta's Choice

"That THING is Wenlock?" Marissa exclaimed pointing at the dragon.

"Yes, that's Wenlock's true form," Brietta said.

Marissa then tried to fly up there, but she realized her temporary wings were gone. She turned toward Brietta. She asked her to give Marissa her temporary wings, but Brietta shook her head sadly.

"What, do you not want me to go save Phineas?" Marissa asked angrily.

"No! That's not it Marissa! You know very well that's not it!" Isabella said scolding her future sister in law.

Marissa then sighed and apologized. She then asked why she couldn't have her temporary wings now. Brietta simply pointed at the sky.

"See the sky? It's night. The temporary wings don't work or even appear unless it's day time! I can't give you temporary wings if I wanted to!" Brietta exclaimed panicking.

Marissa had a worried expression as she frantically looked at the stars, to Wenlock, to the unconscious Phineas, and back at Brietta. Brietta knew why she was freaking out, so she transformed into her true form, the Pegasus, and she directed her horse head and jerked it to tell Marissa to get on. Marissa understood, and she got on. Just then Brietta took flight with Marissa holding tight. They flew to the skies to challenge Wenlock.

"At last! The Apprentice of the Sky is MINE!" Wenlock exclaimed taunting everyone as he brought his dragon-like foot close to his face with the unconscious Phineas in it.

"NOT SO FAST WENLOCK!" Brietta and Marissa said.

Wenlock turned to see the apprentice's sister riding the spirit of the sky, and they were heading toward him. He tauntingly threw the unconscious apprentice in the air and caught him again.

"You want him? Here," Wenlock said pretending to throw Phineas at Marissa and Brietta, but then grabbing him harshly with his claws again.

Brietta then flew toward Wenlock again, but they hadn't realized that Wenlock brought his enforcements with him. They attacked Marissa and Brietta as the two dodged. They got closer. Their hair and Brietta's tail flowed with the wind dramatically. Once they were close enough, Marissa jumped onto Wenlock's tail. She held on as Wenlock tried to shake her off, but she held on tight. She then climbed the tail fighting the impact of the wind of Wenlock trying to throw her off. She got to the foot that was holding Phineas, and she bit the toe. The dragon screeched and roared as it dropped Marissa and the unconscious Phineas.

"Yes!" Marissa pumped her fist in glory as she grabbed Phineas," Brietta!"

Brietta then headed right for Marissa, but one of Wenlock's wings smacked her back as one of his feet grabbed Marissa and Phineas. One of the claws slightly stabbed her back, and she cried out. With her dropping Phineas, Wenlock grabbed him with his other claw, and he threw Marissa up back toward the tail. He then blew fire at her, and she struggled to hold on. Blood dripped from the spot where the claw pierced her, and smoke emerged from her burns. She continued to crawl up the tail to Wenlock's foot again. However, before she could do anything to get Phineas out of the dragon's grip. He once again blew fire making her unconscious and fall. Brietta finally snapping out of her confusion, headed right for Phineas, but she was stopped by Wenlock's voice.

"Well Brietta, you'd rather save your apprentice rather than save his sister falling to her doom. That's just sad," he said.

Brietta looked down to see Marissa unconscious, burning, and bleeding and falling. Brietta gasped as she saw the sight.

"Marissa!" she cried out along with a distant cry from Candace, Heinz and Isabella.

"Your choice Brietta, but choose wisely," Wenlock said tossing Phineas up and recatching him in his dragon foot.

Brietta looked frantically between the unconscious siblings, one falling to their doom, and one about to become evil. She finally she made her choice. She flew down, and Wenlock cackled knowing that would be her choice. Brietta flew frantically as Marissa fell, but luckily Brietta's flying was faster than her falling. The teen landed on Brietta's back, and Wenlock flew off with poor sweet little Phineas in his claws as Brietta stared upset that Wenlock made her make that choice. Wenlock cackled and the dark forces followed as they cackled too. Brietta then flew down to the group with the unconscious Marissa on her back.

"What happened?" Isabella asked.

"Wenlock burned and clawed at her back, and she was falling, and…Wenlock took Phineas," Brietta said crying.

"I'll take Marissa," Heinz said taking the teen in his arms.

"Is she alright Dad?" Candace asked.

"I have my first aid kit and first aid patch. I can help with the wounds. Dr. D, can you hold her while I work on her wounds?" Isabella asked.

"Of course," Heinz said, and the two left.

Brietta then transformed into her human form, and she had a look of guilt on her face. Ferb, Candace and Perry saw it, and they approached the Spirit of the Sky. Brietta couldn't help but feel terrible for what happened to Marissa and Phineas. Phineas was gone and going to be evil and possibly destroy his own family, and Marissa was hurt extremely. Meanwhile Heinz held Marissa gently as Isabella dabbed some burn cream on Marissa's burns.

"Turn her around Dr. D; I need to work on where Wenlock's claw stabbed her," Isabella said, and Heinz gently turned her over.

"Hey um Isabella…how come she's still down so much. You'd think she'd be up by now because of all the movement or the coldness of the burn cream," Heinz said.

"No…I injected a sedative in her system so she will stay asleep for a while. Anyway, hold her steady while I work on her cut," Isabella said.

Within an hour, Isabella was finished working on her patient, and Brietta had made a small bed for her using the grass. Marissa slept peacefully as everyone looked over her.

"Wow Isabella! You're amazing! She almost looks like she wasn't burnt or stabbed at all," Brietta said.

"They don't hand out the first aid patch to just any fireside girl," Isabella said proudly.

Just then, Marissa fluttered her eyes open. She groaned a bit, and then she bolted upright screaming Phineas' named. She frantically looked around for Phineas, but she saw everyone BUT Phineas.

"Where's Phineas? Didn't you save him Brietta?" she asked.

Brietta in her human form was holding her arm, and looking guiltily at her. Marissa then realized why Phineas wasn't there. She knew…Phineas was gone.

* * *

**I have a favor to ask you guys. I'm also doing this on my other story "My Daughter from the Future". I'm having trouble deciding what story I want to do next. All I ask is that you vote which story(s) do you prefer I do next. These are the stories…**

* * *

**Story 1: **_**Projects P and F: Marissa, Leah and Candace wake up to find Phineas and Ferb gone, and what's worse is nobody remembers them! They find letters describing where the boys are. The letter claims that Phineas and Ferb are science projects and sole property of Professor Suttendapper. Now Marissa, Leah and Candace need to break into the science facility and rescue Phineas and Ferb. It's so shocking and strange, it's almost...unreal.**_

**Story 2: **_**The Doppelswitch: Ferb wakes up one morning to find Marissa and Phineas have gone missing, and on the first day of the second week of school! Isabella comes over, and he devises a plan to replace Marissa and Phineas for the day...THEIR OTHER DIMENSIONAL COUNTERPARTS! Within the first day, they seem to pull it off at first, but they find them struggling to maintain the personalities of their first dimensional selves, so Ferb, Candace and Isabella do the next best thing, replace themselves with THEIR doppelgangers while they try to find Marissa and Phineas.**_

**Story 3: **_**A Girl and Her Werewolf: Phineas is acting strange. Disappearing into the forest at night and not coming back until morning. Howls keep being heard around the forests of Danville. One night, Phineas acting scared flees to the forest, and Isabella and Ferb follow him. Eventually they split up, and Isabella becomes face to face with a werewolf! Now Isabella needs to do what she can to protect Phineas. Can she do it without revealing the werewolf's identity and sending the town into chaos though?**_

**Story 4: **_**I'm a Real Boy Now!: Takes place after "Secrets of Phineas Flynn and Heinz Doofenshmirtz", Norm is happy he has a brother, but he still wishes he was a real boy. Phineas, feeling Norm is like a brother to him, builds a machine that will turn Norm into a real boy, but now, someone is after the young inventor and his new invention. Can Norm save his little brother?**_

**Story 5: **_**Dolls and Memories: Marissa is kidnapped and gets her memories wiped by a strange unheard of woman that claims to be her mother. Marissa buys it until she realizes all the household servants and guests are all dolls. Can Phineas find and save his sister...even if she doesn't remember him?**_

**Story 6: **_**May the Odds be In Our Favor: Phineas and Marissa are in the one-hundredth annual hunger games. Will the odds be in their favor? Rated T for mild language, blood, and character death. Read with a box of tissues for some scenes.**_

* * *

**This time, when people vote, I will stick to the vote. I want you guys to decide which of these stories I write next. Here is how you vote**

**Step 1: (optional) leave a nice review on the chapter**

**Step 2: say what story you'd like to write next : either story 1, story 2, story 3, story 4, story 5, or story 6**

**Step 3: stay tuned for the last chapter of this story, and be on the lookout for the voting. I will announce the result on one or all stories when I update.**

* * *

**Right now, here is where the votes stand **

**Story 1: 4 votes**

**Story 2: 3 votes**

**Story 3: 5 votes**

**Story 4: 3 votes**

**Story 5: 3 votes**

**Story 6: 2 votes**

* * *

**You may also PM me if you want to vote but not publicly. I know for sure next week will be the deadline for votes. Then after that, I will take the top 3 and have people vote again, and that will go on for a week. Please help me out here. I have ones I prefer to do, but I'd like to see what you guys want. Btw, I will be doing this from now on when I have multiple ideas of stories, I will vote for the next one to be chosen. **

**Anyway, please review and vote. Stay tuned**

**Carpe Diem! **


	13. Guilt, Arguments and Memories

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?!" Marissa shouted and she winced a bit from one of her wounds.

Marissa got up from her grass bed, and she headed toward Brietta. She was not happy that Brietta didn't save Phineas.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE PHINEAS?! WHAT WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SAVING PHINEAS?! HUH?!" Marissa shouted.

Brietta couldn't bear to say it. She held her tongue as Marissa continued to shout.

"PHINEAS NEEDED YOU AND YOU ABBANDONED HIM! Some Spirit of the Sky YOU are," Marissa said turning her back to Brietta.

"YOU! YOU WERE THE REASON I DIDN'T SAVE PHINEAS!" Brietta shouted.

Marissa paused, and she looked back at Brietta.

"You were falling to your doom with severe burns and a terrible cut from being stabbed by Wenlock's claw. You would have died. I had to make a CHOICE to either save you from dying, or saving Phineas from Wenlock. I'm sorry, but I cared about you too much to let you die!" Brietta shouted.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE! Thanks to you, Phineas will become the Apprentice of Darkness, and the world will be in danger! You should have just let me die!" Marissa shouted.

"I'm sorry I cared! Plus Phineas would be yelling at me for letting you die!" Brietta said, "Now, if I could turn back the clock, I WOULD save Phineas instead of you!"

"Good because you SHOULD have in the FIRST place!" Marissa shouted.

"STOP IT!"

Brietta and Marissa paused and looked down at Ferb who was the one that shouted. They were both shocked. It was surprising enough having Phineas yell, but Ferb…that's something a bit new.

"None of this is helping Phineas! You both say you wanna help Phineas. You both say you have Phineas' best interests, but fighting about this is NOT going to help ANYTHING! Marissa, you know Phineas would be DEVISTATED if Brietta let you die! Brietta, you know Phineas will be turned into the Apprentice of Darkness! Brietta was left with a TERRIBLE and DIFFICULT choice, and each had its consequences! Marissa clam down! At least you and Phineas are both alive! Maybe if we're lucky, Phineas can escape or manage to get out of there! We all just need to calm DOWN!" Ferb shouted.

Everyone shocked by Ferb's words stared at him, and there was an awkward silence. Marissa still glaring at Brietta stomped off the a nearby meadow. Brietta tried to go after her, but Heinz put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Just let her be. She needs time alone to cool off," Heinz said.

Brietta stared in the direction Marissa went off in. Heinz and Perry then left to go try to find food, for it had been a long night. Brietta didn't notice, for she was lost in thought about the whole situation. How DARE Wenlock make her make that choice. She felt guilty that she didn't save Phineas. Then it hit her…

_As Brietta headed toward Marissa to catch her, she saw that Isabella, Ferb, Heinz and Perry were running to try to catch her._

"_Go save Phineas! We've got Marissa!" Heinz called out, but the cry was so faint that Brietta didn't hear him…_

_She caught Marissa, and she wanted to head in the direction to save Phineas, but Wenlock was already flying away, carrying her apprentice away._

Brietta didn't HAVE to save Marissa. Everyone else was working on it…She walked away sadly toward another part of a nearby river. Isabella followed her, leaving Ferb and Candace alone in the meadow in which the incident happened.

"Whoa Ferb," Candace said, "that was the longest I've ever heard you talk let alone yell."

* * *

Marissa walked over to the meadow where some pink flowers were. She sat in the field of flowers, and she felt tears well down her face. The feeling of the flowers tickling her made her flash back to a day she had with Phineas…

_Ten year old Marissa and five year old Phineas were laying down in a meadow similar to the meadow she lay it in now. They were staring at the clouds pointing out shapes._

"_Hey there's a fluffy bunny," Marissa said pointing to it._

"_Oh, I see a dragon blowing fire," Phineas said pointing up._

"_How is it that you always find cooler cloud shapes than me?" Marissa asked, "oh wait! I see a mermaid and a merprince. Beat that."_

_Phineas looked around the clouds, and he found one. _

"_I see a castle with a king and queen, with a drawbridge and a dragon is flying around it," he said._

"_You're making that up," the ten year old said._

"_No really," Phineas said pointing up to it, and Marissa saw it._

"_Okay…I guess that can't be beat," Marissa said sitting up and reaching into her pocket, "and as winner of the cloud shape searching contest, you get a doonkleberry flavored lollipop."_

_Phineas took the lollipop and he put it in his mouth. The two then laid back down in the meadow. _

"_Don't you think it's weird?" Phineas asked._

"_what?" _

"_That's I'm so smart. I'm only five, and I can point out so many things that no other five year old can. What if someone comes after me?"_

"_I promised this when you were a baby Phineas, and I stand by that promise. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and make sure nobody hurts you," Marissa said._

_Phineas smiled, and they both shared a hug. _

The meadow she sat in now reminded her of that day, and the fact that her promise was broken because she couldn't keep him safe. Tears welled up in her face, and she buried her head in her knees.

* * *

Brietta was staring at the river that flowed. She felt terrible for what she said to Marissa. The words she said, the fact that she let Wenlock get away with Phineas. The way she yelled at her like that.

"It's not your fault," a voice said behind her said.

Brietta turned around to see Isabella standing with a plain but concerned expression.

"What do you mean?" Brietta asked.

"It's not your fault that Marissa was yelling and angry," Isabella said, and she sat down next to Brietta on a rock, "You see, she lost Phineas once, and it sent her into a deep depression. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't speak, and she wouldn't move. She would sit on the couch and do nothing all day. It was terrible. Ever since then, the thought of losing Phineas haunts her."

"Really?" Brietta asked.

"Yeah, it's not your fault she's upset," Isabella said.

* * *

"Why did she have to bring him into this? Why couldn't she just leave him alone. He's just a ten year old boy. He shouldn't have been dragged into this," Marissa said out loud to nobody, "Then again…she felt terrible for leaving him. She didn't want me to die. Maybe I was a little hard on Brietta. I mean…it wasn't her fault really."

Memories floated in Marissa's head that reminded her of Phineas, and finally she stood up with a determined face. She dramatically walked to the meadow where everyone else was. She grabbed a bag that she had packed (but it just wasn't acknowledged till now because it wasn't important), and she started to walk away from the group.

"Uh…where are you going? Brietta asked standing up.

Marissa turned toward the rest of the group, and she got a determined expression.

"I'm going to the Lair of Darkness."


	14. Don't Try to Stop Me!

**Wow, I haven't updated ANYTHING for a while now. The good news is that I have more story ideas. The bad news is that I don't have time to do them all at once! Lol, anyway, I went and saw Wreck-it Ralph a couple weeks ago, and I LOVED it! I am obsessed with it. I even have a story planned out…same with another Pokemon story starring Ash and the gang, along with a new OC I created JUST for that story (movie), and the starring legendary…wait for it…MELOETTA! It's soooooo cute, and I just wanna hug it and now…Shaymin isn't my favorite anymore *gasp*, yeah it's Meloetta now. Anyway, once I have time for those stories I will put them up, but right now, I gotta focus on the stories I have yet to finish. Dolls and Memories will be at a very long hold at least until I finish a couple more stories. Those of you that are anxiously awaiting that one to be updated, you're gonna have to wait. Sorry. Wow, that is one of my longest rants ever lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Marissa, Brietta and Wenlock**

* * *

Brietta stared at Marissa in an awed expression. There's no way she was letting Marissa go to the Lair of Darkness…especially not alone. She grabbed Marissa's hand, but Marissa just jerked it away.

"Hold on Marissa. Think about what you're doing here. You're not going to the Lair of Darkness. Anybody that went there never made it out. Well…they never made it out alive or still good," Brietta said.

Everyone but Marissa shuddered at the thought of what Wenlock would do to Phineas. Marissa stood there with an annoyed/angered expression, and she glared at Brietta. Clearly she didn't want Phineas to be saved and she wanted Phineas to turn evil and destroy the world. Obviously, Wenlock would do it by force. Phineas wouldn't have a choice. It would be against his will and he'd be unable to control it. The whole world would be mad at him for turning evil, but what they wouldn't know is that it's not his fault. Marissa pondered over this, and she just continued to walk in her determined/glare-like expression. Brietta saw her trying to walk away, and she grabbed her arm again.

"Marissa, listen to me! I can't let you go there, especially alone! It's too dangerous!" Brietta shouted, but Marissa jerked out of her grip again.

"I don't care anymore! If I get killed trying to save Phineas, at least I TRIED, unlike SOMEBODY!" Marissa yelled, and continued to walk.

Brietta was hurt by her accusation of not trying to help Phineas, but in a way…Marissa was right. She should have tried to help her young apprentice more than she has been. They should have found better hiding places to rest at. Poor Phineas who was so innocent and purely good, is now going to be forcibly turned evil, and Marissa who was obviously not going to be convinced out of going to the Lair of Darkness, was probably going to join him, or be destroyed.

Marissa, noticing Brietta not speaking anymore, nodded in an angered expression, and she said, "That's what I thought."

She continued to walk, but was once again stopped by Brietta. "Please Marissa! I know you can't bear it if anything happened to Phineas, but you can't just waltz in there! You won't make it out alive or still good!"

"I don't care! I'm going to the Lair of Darkness, and NOBODY is going to stop me!" Marissa shouted clearly angered almost to her boiling point.

Everyone was silent. All that could be heard was Marissa's footsteps through the grass as she angrily stomped away. After a few moments of silence, Marissa felt her hand get jerked back again. Finally at her boiling point, she turned around furiously and shouted at the person who grabbed her.

"I TOLD YOU! NOBODY IS GOING TO STOP ME!" she shouted…only to realize that it wasn't Brietta who grabbed her. It was Ferb…

Ferb stared at her in a pleading yet determined expression. Marissa seeing she yelled at her step brother for no reason, Marissa sighed, and she hugged Ferb.

"Ferb, I didn't know it was you…I thought it was Brietta," she said apologetically.

Ferb didn't take his eyes or expression off of his step sister. He could tell she was hurt and not thinking straight. That, plus going to the Lair of Darkness ALONE, would mean that she would be destroyed or turned to the darkness for sure. Marissa realizing she didn't actually hurt Ferb by yelling at him, but by the way she's hurt right now, stood back up.

"I'm sorry Ferb, but I have to go. I'm going to save Phineas, or die or lose myself trying," she said, and she walked away, but Ferb didn't move let go of his grip on her.

"You're not going to the Lair of Darkness…not alone," he said.

Marissa turned around and smiled at her British step brother. She then looked at everyone else who also had an expression that said they were ready for action.

"Hey, you're not leaving us out of this Marissa. You aren't the only one that's worried about Phineas. If you're going to the Lair of Darkness to save Phineas, so are we," Isabella said.

"You got that right," Heinz said.

"Ditto on that," Candace said.

Perry chattered in a determined expression. Marissa smiled that everyone was on the same page as her…all except one…

"WAIT! WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Everyone, I know you wanna save Phineas, but…I'm telling you, we won't make it out alive. You guys will be destroyed or turned to the darkness, but me…well, I'll probably be destroyed. You guys need to look at the big picture here. Wenlock is powerful and he has MANY powerful allies. It's too dang-"

Candace had enough of Brietta saying that. She after all knew that when it came to Phineas, Marissa would take a bullet for him, and when she's made her mind about Phineas, it can't be changed. She got up in Brietta's face surprising everyone…especially Brietta.

"If you're gonna finish that with 'too dangerous', then don't. Marissa and everyone else has dealt with FAR worse than a dragon. We've dealt with wizards, vampires, robots, creatures called Pokemon, other supernatural and fantasy creatures. A dragon is actually possibly a step BACK! Now, we're going to the Lair of Darkness to save Phineas or die or lose ourselves trying, so are you going to take us or NOT?!"

Silence fell between the whole group. Marissa closed her eyes thinking Brietta was going to say no. The others awaited her response. After about a minute of thinking and silence, Brietta looked toward Marissa and sighed.

"I'll leave this to you Marissa," she said.

Marissa stood there with a determined but closed eyes expression. Everyone looked at her awaiting her response now. She opened her eyes in a glaring way, and she looked at the fourth wall (which in the direction she's looking at is also where everyone else is standing).

"I lost Phineas once…I'm not losing him again."

* * *

**Well, I hope this was long enough to hold you off until next chapter. I think I might work on Evil Phineas Trilogy now. Anyway, please review and Carpe Diem! **


	15. Good Bye Apprentice of the Sky

Phineas had been sleeping for a while. His wings were laying on the ground and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Soon he fluttered his eye lids open, but he was quite unpleasantly surprised to see that he was lying on not green, but black grass. Phineas then looked up at the sky and was once again unpleasantly surprised. The sky around him swirled with colors of red, black and grey. The clouds were menacingly swirling in a dark blood red color. He then looked around the area where all the grass was. It seemed to stop at a wall that was almost transparent, but with his keen eye, Phineas was able to see the wall of what looked like transparent electric energy.

"Oh no," Phineas whispered in fear.

Behind him, a weird black smog swirled in a small but tall vortex. Phineas gasped as the smog materialized into a man wearing a black and red sorcerer's cape and robe. One good look at him, and Phineas knew who it was…Wenlock, The Spirit of Darkness.

"Oh yes, Phineas," Wenlock said.

Phineas backed up in fear. Yet it was redundant. Wenlock took a step forward, and soon he was able to put his cold hands on Phineas' cheek. Phineas shivered in fear and flinched back.

"Leave me alone!" Phineas yelled as he flew up to get out of the force field, sadly he didn't see that the force field was like a dome around the area he was in, and he flew right into the electrifying energy which shocked him. He screamed out, and he fell right in front of Wenlock.

Wenlock picked him up by his shirt, and he threw him so that he was sitting on the ground. His hands supported him and he bent his legs to keep his legs supported. The boy looked at the Spirit of Darkness extremely scared. He was quivering with fear, and Wenlock enjoyed this. The apprentice had never been so scared in his life besides with Anti Phineas. Why didn't he listen to Brietta? Why did he have to run away when Brietta was trying to warn him?

"Now, enough games Apprentice of the Sky…at least for now. You shall be my apprentice whether you like it or not," Wenlock yelled, and he sent a blast at the inventor who shielded himself with his wings.

"It's not going to be that easy Wenlock!" Phineas yelled.

Wenlock then intensified the power of his blast causing Phineas to close his eyes extremely close to resist the power of darkness. The intensity increased as the blast started to form into a ball and floated so close to his eyes that if he eased up the slightest bit, he'd be seduced. He started waving his legs and arms to try to kick it away, but that only made it intensify more.

"Open your eyes you little brat!" Wenlock shouted, "Too intense for you to handle?!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Phineas yelled, "I'll never be the Apprentice of Darkness!"

"You will be the Apprentice of Darkness, and there's NOTHING you can do about it!"

Wenlock then changed into his true form, the dragon, and Phineas shielded himself with his wings. If this didn't work, he didn't know what would. Wenlock, tired of the games, intensified his power to the most it would go. The poor boy's eyes were closed the tightest they've ever been, his hands and legs are waving as fast as they'll go, and he even started to bite his lip. Finally, he couldn't hold on anymore, and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw the dragon before him before he started to lose himself. The middle of his blue eyes started to get a spec of blood red, and it grew. Soon the red completely overshadowed the blueness of his eyes along with the little white dot at the corner of his eyes. Soon the white of his eyes also turned a shade of bright red. His wings then turned from silvery white to black. The apprentice then got a zombified expression as a long staff with a dragon head and a red orb formed inside its mouth and extended into Wenlock's hand. Phineas' eyes were locked on the orb in the dragon's mouth at the top of the staff. He was the Apprentice of Darkness…

"Excellent, rise my apprentice," Wenlock said, and Phineas obeyed.

Phineas stood there with his eyes being two shades of red, blood dark red for his pupils, and a bright red for the whiteness. His black wings stood the same way his silvery white wings were. He only blinked the a little bit.

"Yes master," the Apprentice of the S-…excuse me the Apprentice of Darkness said.

"Now, come with me," the Spirit of Darkness said changing back into his human form and his new apprentice nodded and followed him out of the enclosed area, "Good bye Apprentice of the Sky, hello Apprentice of Darkness."

Phineas, the sweet little innocent inventor who was Apprentice of the Sky, was gone.

* * *

Marissa watched as the sun finally rose, and Brietta gave everyone their temporary wings. She had a terrible feeling…that they may have been too late. Brietta noticed her look change from determination to sadness.

"Marissa, are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine…just…worried about Phineas," Marissa said, and, like all Flynns, she rubbed her ear. She was worried about Phineas, but she sure wasn't feeling fine.

Brietta then sighed.

"Marissa, I am so sorry for my behavior earlier. You were right. I should have saved Phineas because…the others were working on saving you. If we're too late, it's my fault. I also shouldn't have yelled at you. I guess…I was under a lot of stress and I never thought I would care to about my apprentice like my own brother that…I guess I just felt so mad at myself that I couldn't save him, that I took it out on the first person that snapped at me about it. I hadn't known about that time you lost Phineas before."

"Brietta, stop, we both acted not so nicely to each other. I said some things I shouldn't have as well. I'm sure we'll save him."

Marissa rubbed her ear again, and Brietta sighed and walked away. Marissa watched Brietta walk away, and her expression turned back to sadness. Isabella saw the whole conversation, and she remembered that Phineas did that whenever he lied. She then approached Marissa, and she frowned.

"He's not doing good…is he?" Isabella asked, "and don't try to lie to me. I remember when Phineas lied to me about the Beak, but that was to protect me. Now spill future sister in law."

Marissa looked awkwardly at her, and Isabella shrugged. She after all did see the future. Marissa sighed, and she didn't say a word. She went to lead everyone. Her face then became determined, for even if she was too late, she would save Phineas or die/turn evil trying.

"Alright, Brietta, lead the way to the Lair of Darkness," she said.

Isabella and the others got extremely worried about Marissa. Phineas is after all pretty much her source of happiness and life. If he's not there, she's gone. Brietta changed into her light form and they took off. Brietta led the way and Marissa was directly behind her.

"_I'm coming Phineas…please be alright," _Marissa thought, but deep down, she knew it was too late…

* * *

Wenlock and Phineas watched in a crystal ball as everyone was on their way to attempt to save the Apprentice of the Sky. There was just one problem…the Apprentice of the Sky was not the Apprentice of Darkness. Phineas' red eyes were locked on Marissa.

"No need to worry my Apprentice of Darkness. We shall take care of them," Wenlock said and he cackled evilly as Phineas nodded like a zombie.

* * *

**Not much to say except please review and always**

**Carpe Diem!**


	16. Marissa's Transformation

**Not much to say except please review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I own Marissa, Brietta and Wenlock.**

* * *

Everyone followed as Brietta led them to the Lair of Darkness. Poor Marissa only hoped they weren't too late. The trip which would have usually taken half a day only took an hour with all the determination they all had to get them to their destination. Meanwhile, Wenlock was training his new apprentice to fight with the powers of darkness. Phineas excelled in the training as well as when he was training as Apprentice of the Sky. Wenlock smiled, for he knew Brietta didn't stand a chance and neither did those kids. Then again, those kids would be excellent alibies. Not to mention that one girl would be a good person to change to evil. She could protect his apprentice and still get what she wanted…to protect her little brother. He turned toward his apprentice, and Phineas returned the look with that zombified expression.

"Phineas, I want you to listen closely," Wenlock said.

The gang finally made it to the Lair of Darkness. They could tell because the skies were a dark blood red, and they could see the castle. Brietta then remembered something about the Lair of Darkness.

"Everyone! Land at once!" she shouted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Isabella asked.

"In the Lair of Darkness, it's always-" Brietta tried saying, but it was too late. Everyone's temporary wings disappeared and they all except Brietta screamed as they fell to the ground.

The dust created from the dirt was so much that everyone had to shake it off to get it off. Everyone coughed until the dust cleared up. They all glared at Brietta in a bit of a scolding matter but also a teasing matter. Brietta gave a playful sheepish look at the group. The only one who didn't seem to be in on the fun was Marissa, who was determined to rescue her brother. Everyone finally noticed that their wings were gone. Could it be night already?

"Brietta, what happened to our wings? I thought they only disappear at night," Isabella asked.

"In the Lair of Darkness, it's always night. I should have mentioned that before I suppose," Brietta responded.

"Ya think?" Candace asked.

They realized that they landed very close to the castle. Marissa looked at the castle and shuddered at what could have possibly happened in there. She recovered from the fall and returned to her determined look.

"We gotta get inside," Marissa said almost emotionlessly.

She attempted to run toward the castle, but Brietta grabbed her arm. She knew Marissa wanted to save Phineas, but just barging in with no plan…no, not gonna happen. Marissa snapped back into reality realizing Brietta was right. She then noticed something at the top of the castle. The dragon…Wenlock, and Phineas. Marissa became overjoyed, and she started to run closer to the castle.

"It's Phineas! He's alright!" Marissa cried out overjoyed, but Brietta again stopped her.

"I hate to say it Marissa," Brietta said, "but look closely at him."

Marissa let her eyes meet Phineas' red eyes in the distance, and she gasped. She was right…they were too late.

"No! Phineas!" she called out, and she fell to her knees and burst into tears, "No, no, no! W-w-we gotta get him back! Phineas!"

Phineas levitated near his new master, and the dragon enjoyed the girl's pain. Wenlock then faced Phineas. Phineas stared at the girl he didn't even remember was his sister, and he just watched. That zombified expression showing clear signs that the Phineas they knew and loved was gone. Wenlock then said something that deep down, Phineas would have been terrified to hear, but now he simply obeyed without question.

"Phineas, destroy them," the dragon said.

Instantly Phineas' eyes turned from a zombified innocent entranced look into an expression that knew only hate and anger. He rose his hands, and a large black spherical blast of energy formed, and the Apprentice of Darkness blasted his friends and family. Everybody screamed as they were sent back.

"We have to save him. My guess is that he'll get closer to get better range and damage on us. That's when we might be able to get him back!" Brietta yelled, but poor Marissa was petrified in her spot.

Wenlock knew Phineas was pure hearted and if they got close enough to him, his apprentice would be gone. Phineas then tried to go closer, but Wenlock stopped him.

"Phineas, there's no need for you to get close. Attack from here," Wenlock said.

Phineas nodded, and he continued to blast them, but now that they were prepared, they were able to dodge and find cover. Marissa was heartbroken seeing him with so much hate and anger. She's getting into full breakdown mode. She never moved, and Wenlock saw this. She'd be too easy to persuade. In fact, he wouldn't even have to turn her to the darkness. Wenlock called on his forces, and he commanded them to capture all except Brietta. Wenlock's evil henchmen moved in and attempted to capture everyone except Brietta. Luckily they were prepared and Candace, Ferb and Isabella were ready to use their powers (read 'Meapless in Seattle: My Version' to understand), Perry was ready to fight, and Doofenshmirtz had his smaller portable inators. The group fought valiantly…except Marissa. Phineas looked at the girl not fighting, and he couldn't help but feel maybe he should recognize her. Wenlock then told him to continue attacking. Meanwhile poor Marissa was not only not moving a muscle, but she was freaking out trying to get her brother back, but the problem was…she was too far of a distance.

"Phineas! Come back to us! PLEASE PHINEAS!" Marissa shouted, but Brietta grabbed her to calm her down.

Phineas sent a blast directly at Marissa, but Brietta pulled her out of the way.

"Marissa, get a grip…there may be a way to get him back. If he's truly as pure hearted as I think he is, the true Phineas is still in there, and we may be able to touch that true Phineas' heart. You know what I'm talking about…"

Everyone still fought, but they also looked at Marissa hoping she'd catch on to Brietta's plan. Marissa noticed them all stare at her, and she realized that Brietta meant…her.

"Me? You want me to try to save Phineas?" she asked.

"It makes sense Marissa. You're the closest to him along with the most protective. Marissa if any of us can get the old Phineas back, it's you!" Isabella shouted as she sent a dark pink blast at a giant raven.

"Yeah!" Candace, Heinz and Brietta said, and Perry and Ferb nodded as they all fought more shapeshifters.

"But how? I can't fly because our temporary wings won't work, and I'll get captured for sure if I go through the palace," Marissa said.

Brietta simply closed her eyes and started to glow. Suddenly Marissa started to glow as well.

"Huh?"

Pink glittery dust surrounded her and soon nobody could see her. All that could be seen was a bright pink heart. Inside the heart, Marissa's hair was divided into pig tails and her pink shirt and black skirt were changed into a pink and plum colored dress with long decorative plum colored fingerless gloves and socks with plum sparkling shoes, and to top it off, a set of pink and plum colored sparkling wings fluttered around her. Soon the heart disappeared and the new Marissa was out.

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed as even the henchmen came to a halt to stare at the beautiful fairy in front of them.

Wenlock and Phineas saw it. Phineas' eyes were locked on the girl. He couldn't help but feel she was familiar. Marissa shined almost as bright as the sun as some magical wind blew her hair and her wings fluttered freely. Nobody could take their eyes off the new Marissa. She opened her eyes and she levitated in front of everyone. The whole fight and battle was at a standstill.

"Wow Marissa. You look beautiful!" Isabella exclaimed in awe.

"The temporary wings may not work here, but these are so much better," Brietta said proudly and gently in the voice of an angel, "We're counting on you Marissa. Go save your brother."

Marissa nodded, and she flew faster than she ever did with her temporary tiny transparent wings. She dodged Wenlock's forces, and she even sent some blasts at them. She was impressed with the new powers and the new her. Meanwhile Wenlock became both enraged and intrigued at the same time. He smiled a dastardly dragon smile and turned to Phineas again.

"Phineas, I want you personally to either destroy her or bring her to me…better yet…destroy her."

Phineas nodded with his hateful expression and as fast as lighting, he bolted toward the fairy who simultaneously advanced toward him. Marissa finally came close in range with him, and she smiled almost until he tried hitting her with a dark and powerful black blast. Marissa knew, she would not only have to bring back Phineas…she would have to fight him in the meantime.

Meanwhile things were going good with the rest of the group. As many forces as Wenlock had, they were no match for Isabella, Candace, Ferb, Perry and Doofenshmirtz. Brietta helped as much as she could as well…until…she was struck with a large black and grey blast. She looked at who blasted her, and she saw before her…her mortal enemy…Wenlock. She transformed into her Pegasus form, and it seemed all battle except for Marissa vs. Phineas was at a standstill. Half was watching a battle that nobody would expect, and half was watching the battle that would determine the world's fate…

* * *

**That's right everybody! Marissa vs. Phineas and Wenlock vs. Brietta! Who will win? Will Marissa be able to bear fighting her brother, bring him back, and stay alive, and will Brietta be able to defeat Wenlock? Also, will everyone else come out victorious? Wait till next chapter!**

**Please read and review, Carpe Diem, and (because I'm not sure if I'll update before then since we are three days from eve and four days from the actual day…MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	17. Good vs Evil (Yeah, I know it's cliche)

**Awesome! I am so proud of this chapter! I didn't think I could make this chapter as epic with fighting, but I still made it AWESOME! Well…in my opinion. Anyway, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Marissa, Brietta and Wenlock. Not much to say except please review! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas stared at Marissa with hateful, but almost zombified eyes. Marissa didn't want to fight him, but it was the only way she could stay alive and possibly save him then. She sent a pink blast to deflect his black blast, and she flew in toward him. Phineas again threw another dark blast. Marissa knew she had to do more than dodge and deflect attacks.

"Phineas!" she shouted and dodged a blast, "I know you're in there Phineas!"

Phineas made no sign of change of emotion. He simply growled as he threw another blast. This one hit Marissa slightly. Phineas saw his chance to get some close up attacks. He flew up before she could look up, and he punched her in the jaw. A second passed and he kicked her in the stomach sending her down a bit. Already she was too weak. She couldn't just deflect and dodge...she had to fight him. She shed a single tear hoping she could hit him back without killing him, and stood tall and proud in the sky. Her wings fluttered faster, and she sent a dark pink blast at Phineas. He dodged it, and almost smirked hoping there would be a fight. Suddenly, there was a pink blast and a black blast emerging from their hands in a Voldemort vs. Harry Potter way. Marissa knew she was the weaker of the two, but she didn't have to kill him. She ceased her blast and flew up behind Phineas.

"Come on Phineas," she said, and Phineas turned and blasted her, but she deflected it, "You know you're not evil! You're the Apprentice of the Sky, not the Apprentice of Darkness! You build inventions and drive Candace crazy! All villains think you're a pain in the butt because you won't let them do their evil doing, whether it's turning you evil, killing you or just being cliche and trying to take over the world!"

Another blast comes at her, but she is quick to dodge it again. She knows she can't do this forever. She sends a blast at him, and it hits, but now his eyes glow with even more anger. He rises his hands, and from each, two blasts emerge. Phineas puts his hands together, and the two big blasts become one even bigger blast twice the size. Marissa knows she cannot bear to take this hit, so she blasts the large black blast which was fired like a spherical force. Her blast comes in contact with the large black blast, and starts to push it away back at Phineas who just catches it and absorbs the energy. It was his own power after all. Marissa can only hope the others are doing well. She doesn't even know that all battle except her vs. Phineas and another was at a standstill.

Meanwhile Brietta dodged a large red and black blast and threw a light blue blast. The dragon wrapped his tail around Brietta's neck therefore choking her. Brietta dug a hoof into the dragon's skin making him roar in anger but also let go of her. Brietta then whinnied like a horse, but super loudly. The only ones that couldn't hear it was Marissa and Phineas because they were far out of range. Isabella, Candace, Ferb, Heinz and Perry couldn't see them because they were surrounded by the red, grey, black and other dark colored clouds of the Lair of Darkness. Wenlock winced as the wind and sound of the whinny blew him back slightly. He then flapped his wings and blew fire at the pegasus. She dodged, but then it was coming at the others. Candace, Heinz and Perry grabbed Ferb and Isabella to get them out of harm's way. Brietta sent another blast at Wenlock and Wenlock sent one against her making their blasts collide like Marissa and Phineas' blasts. Brietta was indeed smaller than Wenlock, but she still had just as much power.

"Now I can kill you and maybe gain a bunch of new henchmen! They'll make great henchmen...especially the brown haired pencil neck. She'll make a great...protector of my apprentice. I can make her just as evil," Wenlock tormented, and he turned toward Phineas, "Phineas! Do not destroy her! Only distract her until I make shoes of this horse!"

Phineas and Marissa paused their battle, and Phineas could hear it. Although they were far out of range, they could still hear Wenlock's command. Marissa gave him a frightened 'don't do this' look.

"See Phineas? Are you going to listen to that dragon? You don't take orders from a dragon. You are being controlled like a puppet! You should have your own freedom of what you do with me!"

Phineas glared again, and he bolted toward her. He suddenly was right behind her where he kicked her back and she screamed. He then grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. She screamed out as it hurt. With her newfound fairy strength, Marissa managed to break free. That was alright though. Phineas only needed to distract her long enough for Master Wenlock to destroy that pegasus. Marissa knew she had to hurry if she was to save Phineas. Not only was Phineas' free will in her hands...but now Brietta's life was. She knew that if she were to break Phineas free, Wenlock would be furious and go after her...therefore giving Brietta a chance to get Phineas out of there and getting a head start to the Land of the Sky. It would mean sacrificing her own life, but it was worth it to save the world and Phineas especially. She sighed, for she knew that if she was going to do this, she'd have to hurry.

"Phineas! Try to remember me! I'm Marissa Flynn! You're sister!"

That did the trick for Phineas, as he advanced, he suddenly stopped and his eyes regained the small white dot in what should be his blue pupils.

"Huh?" he asked innocently (and SUPER adorably lol), but then his eyes lost the dot again and he again wore a hateful angry glare.

"Phineas, you're not the Apprentice of Darkness! You gotta fight it Phineas! I know you can! You're stronger than the power of darkness!" Marissa cried out and Phineas stopped again with an innocent expression and the white dot appeared yet again.

Suddenly Phineas was no longer in his angry state. His eyes were still blood red, but he looked more zombified like he did when Wenlock first seduced him. He then remembered...Wenlock...Master Wenlock...no, not master. Marissa flew up to him gently, and she took his hands in hers.

"Come back Phineas! I know you can do it! I know you're still in there!" she cried out.

Meanwhile, Brietta was getting weaker. She knew Marissa was trying, but would she be able to bring him back? Or was turning her into a fairy what sealed her fate as well. It was up to Marissa now. The fate of the world was in her hands now. The fate of Phineas' free will, the fate of her life, and the fate of the world. Could Marissa deal with that kind of pressure?

Meanwhile, deep down Phineas was conflicting. His memories were clouded with dark red fog. But was this? Was Marissa shedding some light in the mind of the apprentice therefore defogging Phineas' mind and letting the memories flow? Suddenly, the white dot of Phineas' eye was back yet again. Marissa knew it was working. She finally hugged the apprentice in his zombified state.

"I know you can do it Phineas. I believe in you! You gotta! For Isabella, for Brietta, for Dad, for Candace and Ferb and Perry, for the entire world...for me...your sister, Marissa! Please Phineas!" she cried out.

Those names...they were familiar: Candace, Perry, Ferb, Isabella, Dad...Marissa. Suddenly as if his life was flashing before his eyes, memories of Marissa floated around: from his first gaze into her eyes, to their memory cloud watching and throughout all their adventures together. From their time in the second dimension to their time in there for the second time, their encounters with Anti Phineas to all their adventure with a bunch of Pokemon and everything else that's happened. His finally visions was their adventure now with him as Apprentice of the Sky. The final vision is of Marissa and Phineas laughing together and Marissa stroking his hair as they lay in the grass next to each other. The last one he didn't understand...that never happened yet. His eyes suddenly not only had it's white dot back, but the light red of his eyeballs (not the part that's usually blue) was white again. All that was left was his eyes looking a little like Anti Phineas, but with darker red in his eyes. Marissa hugged him tighter knowing it was working.

"I love you Phineas. You're my brother no matter what happens!" Marissa shouted, and it echoed dramatically.

Suddenly everything came crashing down on Phineas. Not just his memories with Marissa, but everything. Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Mom, Dad, Lawrence, Vanessa, Perry, Buford Baljeet, Brietta, and everything that he truly is. His eyes became blue and back to the Phineas we all know and love.

"Huh?!" Phineas cried out as he realized he was free of Wenlock's evil spell, "Marissa?"

Marissa nodded, and they hugged. Phineas still had his black wings, but Brietta could fix that. She was she had her Phineas back again. Phineas realized she had fairy wings. He complimented them, and she smiled.

Down below, Wenlock and Brietta felt something. Brietta felt her apprentice was back. She felt stronger, and she shed some light on the Lair of Darkness. The clouds shadowing Marissa and Phineas moved away, the sunlight shone on Marissa and Phineas hugging like a spotlight.

"Marissa did it! Phineas is back!" Isabella cried out in pure joy.

Phineas and Marissa broke from the hug, and Phineas flew away by a few feet. Maybe a yard or so. The sunlight gleamed from his sparkling blue eyes again like the innocent Apprentice of the Sky he was. Everyone cheered, but as everyone was distracted, Wenlock infuriatedly raised a single giant claw that gleamed with sharpness. Phineas noticing this tried to fly to Marissa, but it was too late, the claw slashed Marissa's wings. She cried out as her wings disappeared into fairy dust. She started to fall down.

"NO!"

* * *

**Not much to say except that for those of you that enjoy Pokemon/Phineas and Ferb crossovers, my crossover "Phineas and Ferb meet Celebi" has been updated after MONTHS of hiatus lol. Anyway, please review.**

**Carpe Diem!**


	18. (needs a chapter name)

**OMG I can't believe this story is almost done! I think I have one more chapter, and it's done…whoa. Anyway, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Marissa, Brietta and Wenlock. **

**Please read, review and ENJOY!**

* * *

Phineas rushed to catch Marissa. She was still in her fairy form, but her wings were now fairy dust. Phineas' wings were still black, but he was still himself. He caught Marissa in his arms by her waist. She wasn't cut, but she was unconscious. He knew that by striking her wings, he knocked her unconscious. He looked down at her with a sad expression before he looked up...he was face to face with Wenlock. His dragon face showed anger. This plus the size of the dragon intimidated Phineas and made him want to get Marissa away from there. Wenlock attempted to grab Phineas with his claws, but Phineas was too fast. He flew up, and as if he was a rollercoaster, he darted straight down with a determined expression. He dodged Wenlock's claws and slashes. Marissa's hair blew under his chin and tickled, but he knew he had to get her to Brietta quick.

"Hold still!" Wenlock yelled, "so I can DESTROY you along with your pesky sister!"

Phineas ignored Wenlock's shouting, and continued. He didn't even look back. Wenlock became very furious, and he grabbed faster, but Phineas was still too fast for the dragon to grab him. Originally the clouds would have bothered Phineas, but they helped him to stay hidden. Sadly Phineas couldn't see where Wenlock was attacking from. The dragon's foot punched Phineas making him drop Marissa and lose focus. Luckily he caught Marissa, but he was dizzy. He snapped out of it just in time for him to fly down out of the clouds.

"Grrrrr!" Wenlock growled, "Fine then, HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS!"

Wenlock then blew fire toward Phineas, and Phineas found it harder to dodge, but he was successful in avoiding the flames. Down below, everyone else including a weak but awake Brietta can only watch as Phineas has some very close calls as to dodging Wenlock's claws and fire. Isabella then thought of something.  
"We've got to distract Wenlock while Phineas gets to us!" she yelled, "and I think I just figured out a way."

She grabbed the wings of one of the dead ravens, and she approached the gang. Candace groaned in disgust.

"Eww! It's a dead raven Isabella! Put it down!" Candace shouted.

"We're going to use the wings to create a diversion. I'm pretty sure our meap powers provide slight levitating ability...if we're lucky. We're gonna attach these raven wings to one of us, and levitate. Wenlock will be distracted, and maybe Phineas can get down here and get Marissa fixed up and you know what I mean," Isabella explained.

"Wait, wouldn't they have to be able to dodge Wenlock's attacks?" Candace asked.

"Yep."

"Which one of us is gonna do it?" Candace asked, and everyone eyed her, "Oh no, no, no, no! I'm not doing it!"

_Five minutes later_

Candace stands with her arms crossed and the raven wings (now a different color thanks to Brietta's magic changing the color) attached to her. Isabella then smiled. The question was...could she levitate. Candace then focused her power and as if her powers knew exactly what she wanted to do, she started to levitate. Candace screamed at first, but then she got used to it. She looked down and realized she was up really high.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she screamed alerting Wenlock, "Does anyone care that I'm afraid of heights?"

"Distract Wenlock! Insult him!" Isabella yelled obviously paying no mind that Candace was afraid of heights.

"Oh...Phineas owes me BIG time," Candace said and sighed, "Hey Scales! Come and get me! You're no Spirit of Darkness! You can't even beat a little pegasus! Yeah, you just got BURNED"

Wenlock turned toward her, and he flew toward her.

"How DARE you insult me!" he shouted, "I'll show you BURNED!"

Phineas watched until the others beckoned him toward them. He flew down, but he landed on his stomach. The unconscious Marissa lay next to him. Isabella helped Phineas up as Brietta lifted Marissa. Isabella could see that Phineas had a bit of a slight scratch and burn in one spot just above his right wing. She assumed that's why he crash landed.

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, but what about Marissa? Can you save her Brietta?" Phineas asked as Isabella took out some burn and cut cream, and she worked on treating Phineas' cut and burn.

"I can do more than that. I can save her, and I can return her wings to her," Brietta said.

Suddenly Brietta glowed again, and so did Marissa. Phineas felt all better now. He hugged and thanked Isabella for treating that. He faced Brietta and Marissa. He kinda gave a look saying 'can I have my wings be white again?' and she nodded. Marissa fluttered her eyes open and Phineas' wings returned to white.

"Huh?" Marissa cried out sitting up.

"Marissa! Thank goodness you're alive," Phineas said and threw his arms around her.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked at Candace who was levitating to dodge Wenlock's attacks but with almost no success.

"Can I interrupt?!" Candace yelled barely dodging Wenlock's flames but wasn't quick enough to dodge his giant foot grabbing her.

"Now it's your turn to get BURNED!" Wenlock shouted as he was about to blow fire at Candace..

Wenlock then eyed Phineas, Marissa and Brietta. Each of them were fully healed. Candace's distraction made it so that Brietta had time to not only heal Phineas and Marissa, but she also had time to heal herself too. He also saw that Phineas' wings were back to white. He dropped Candace and looked Phineas dead in the eye. Marissa flew in front of him in protection, but he simply smacked her away. Wenlock grabbed Phineas and carried him off. Wenlock didn't even care about turning him to the darkness. He wanted that little brat destroyed. He threw Phineas hard into the air and smacked him. Phineas rolled through the sky like a tumbleweed or helpless weak little leaf. Before Phineas had time to retaliate or even catch a breath, Wenlock had smacked him again. Phineas flapped his wings to stop him, but before he could do anything, Wenlock had him locked in his dragon foot like a cage. Wenlock squeezed Phineas in his foot. Phineas could be heard screaming with every hit he took and how tight he was being squeezed. He needed to fight his way out of here. Wenlock then threw him again. Phineas screamed as he zoomed through the sky helpless. Wenlock gave Phineas a little time to catch his breath. As he was gonna deliever his last blow, he felt yet again a blast...but not Brietta's blast. He turned to see Marissa fluttering her wings and wearing a furious protective glare.

"Leave my brother alone!" she shouted and shot more blasts.

Soon Brietta flew past Phineas and threw a blast of her own. Wenlock glared at the pegasus as she gave Marissa a 'go help Phineas' look.

"Your battle is with me Wenlock!" Brietta shouted.

Phineas' wings were ruffled, feathers were ripped, but he was able to keep the flapped. Marissa grabbed him, and they flew away from Wenlock. However, they were stopped by one of Wenlock's dark forces. Phineas looked at him, and it was the same one from his vision. Marissa ignored him and blasted him. Meanwhile, Brietta and Wenlock were again in another battle. Brietta knew Phineas needed to get back to Cloud Palace where he'd be safe. Secretly she opened a portal, but Wenlock saw it. He zoomed toward Marissa and Phineas to give them his final blow. Brietta was weak, but she had to save Marissa and Phineas. She being weak, weakened the portal and it closed before Marissa could cross it. They turned to see Wenlock sending a HUGE blast at them. They gave a good-bye huddle hug.

"Phineas!" everyone on ground called out, "Marissa!"

"I'm sorry Marissa," Phineas said weakly.

"Me too Phineas," Marissa said sadly.

They prepared for the blast, but the last thing they saw was the silhouette of a pegasus. After that, everything went white.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please review**

**Carpe Diem!**


	19. Good Byes and Epilogue

**A/N: well, this is it…until the next story. I can't believe this is the last chapter. It feels like I've been working on this story for a year, but it hasn't even been a year since I've been on Fanfiction…yet. Oh that's right! It's almost my one year anniversary on Fanfiction! Nothing more to say except I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own Marissa, Brietta and Wenlock. Please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Phineas woke up before everyone else. He and Marissa were pushed all the way from the sky down to the grass from the impact. He squints his eyes, for he sees a bright blue light. Soon he's used to it and he looks to see Brietta is in her pegasus form, but she's transparent...almost ghost-like. He looks at her with an innocent expression. Followed by him is Marissa and the others, for they had landed right next to Candace, Isabella, Heinz, Perry and Ferb who were also knocked out for a while.

"Brietta...what's wrong with you?" Phineas asked, his eyes sparkling of innocence and even maybe a small hint of tears in them.

"I'm afraid...my time as Spirit of the Sky has ended Phineas," Brietta said.

"But you're still young. They can't take you yet...who's gonna be Spirit of the Sky?" Phineas asked.

"I may be young, but it is not that my time with my post has expired...my time of life has been...cut short...do you know what I mean?"

Phineas came to realize that her voice was more distant and echo-y. He looks at her, the tears now visible in his eyes.

"No...No...it can't be," he cries.

"I'm afraid so Phineas. You'll make a great Spirit of the Sky."

"But...I'm not ready! Oh man if only I'd have believed you, then I wouldn't have been taken and been turned evil and none of this would have happened. It's all my fault," Phineas cried out.

"It's not your fault Phineas. You are more than ready to be Spirit of the Sky. I have faith in you."

"What about Marissa and the others? I'm only ten. I can't live in that palace by myself."

"Marissa and the others are more than welcome to live there with you. I never said you had to be alone."

"But...no...you can't go Brietta."

"I'm afraid I must...I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice...I love you Phineas...like you were my own son...or younger brother. Keep Marissa close to you Phineas. She loves you more and you'll ever know."

Marissa approaches Phineas and wraps her arm around him. He looks up at her, and he nods, "Yeah...I know she does."

Brietta smiled, but then she changed into her blue light form...Phineas now realized that it was a star. She flew up into the night sky, and soon the constellation of a pegasus could be seen in the clear night sky.

"Bye..." Phineas said quietly as everyone stared off in the distance toward where the constellation was.

* * *

**-Epilogue-**

Marissa and Phineas are laying in the grass in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher residence. Their heads rest on their hands as they stare up. Candace, Ferb, Isabella (who was sleeping over along with Heinz), Heinz and Perry were inside. Linda let Heinz stay the night every so often now that Phineas knew the truth about him. Marissa found her favorite constellation, and she pointed it out.

"Hey look, there's Cygnus," she said pointing to it.

"There's Orion," Phineas said pointing to Orion.

"And the Big Dipper."

"And the Little Dipper."

"And Capricorn."

"And Pega-" Phineas stopped remembering who the constellation really truly is, "Pegasus...Brietta..."

Marissa noticed Phineas' face fell remembering Brietta. She looked at the stars above and found other constellations. Silence was between the two when Phineas finally spoke up.

"Why do we keep having to deal with this stuff? I mean...we keep dealing with werewolves," Phineas said and Marissa listed another.

"Vampires."

"Wizards."

"Witches."

"Aliens."

"Robots."

"Other evil people like Poofenplotz."

"Evil spirits."

"And whatever else we've dealt with...Marissa...when do you think we'll have a normal day again?"

"Well...let's face it Phineas. We're not normal, and we just have to except that. Don't worry. No matter what comes our way. We'll get through it. We always do," Marissa said facing Phineas.

"Yeah...but what if there's a time where...we won't get through it?" Phineas asked.  
"Come on, with a team like us? An optimistic powerful Spirit of the Sky, a Fairy, a secret agent platypus, a determined big sister, an adorable friend...girlfriend to you, a very creative but effectively threatening to bad guys brother and an inventive father? Do you really think that could happen Phineas?" Marissa asked and stroke his hair. Phineas was reminded of that last memory he had as he was fighting the darkness. He giggled as she also slightly poked his nose.

"I guess not," he sighed and looked up at the stars again, "Do you think Brietta is watching us as we watch her?"

"Yeah I think so," Marissa said staring up, and she looked back at Phineas and got up, "We should head back inside buddy. It's getting late and we've had a long day."

Phineas nodded and they got up. He wondered how it would be with him being the Spirit of the Sky. He looked up at the constellation one last time before going in.

"Thanks Brietta. I I'll miss you and I love you too...you know...the family like way," those were is finally words before he went inside unaware that this adventure just opened many new doors to other adventures.

* * *

**A/N: It's…it's…it's done…I finished it…uh…anyway, stay tuned for updates on different stories because this one is…done. Anyway uh…review and…uh…Carpe Diem.**

**Phineas: you gonna be okay Marissa?**

**Me: yeah…I just…I can't believe it's done now**

**Phineas: there's plenty more to come**

**Me: true…**


End file.
